


Ianto's Nest

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [21]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alt Verse, Angst, Comedy, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 34,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: With the 3 children all gone into the world except for Ton and Ifan, Ianto is focusing on the next wave of babies and Owen is finding the Mae is responding to Impy and the Monkey even if not to the adults around her. It's time to bring those chicks back to the nest. Ianto feels the fracture of the family keenly and I do love to pull those strings. Don't like - don't read xxxx





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto was waiting patiently, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel as Ton sang softly in the back.

There were three cars ahead of him at the intersection and he was silently cursing the midday traffic as he tried to see ahead for the arrow to turn left, needing to get down to the butcher before he had his appointment with Owen.

He looked to his left, then to his right and the through lane where the young woman sitting in her car next to him had leaned forward no doubt changing a CD or something while they waited patiently at the lights.

Then, as is his habit, his looked back at his sons, both in their respective seats waiting, wee Ifan waving at him enthusiastically as he bopped in time to the music. Wee man loved music, any noise really as he showed his time growing in his mama's tum had built him battle ready for all noise.

"Soon babies, then we see Mister Havers. He has a lovely roast waiting for me today ... tomorrow night's tea" Ianto crooned, watching the wee baby wave some more as Ton smacked his lips and rubbed his hands together.

"Taddy?"

"Yes daring?" Ianto refocused from the baby's car seat to Ton and then he saw it.

It was coming fast and he barely had time to panic as he saw how large the truck's grill was getting while it bore down on the intersection at way to fast a speed to brake in time and he knew in that heartbeat his babies were on the wrong side of him and danger.

Ianto slammed his foot on the accelerator not giving a goddamn about the car ahead, shunting it forward and then the spun the wheel to mount the curb as people leapt out to the way, his hand slamming on the horn.

The truck let off the air horn as the driver realised too late that he had been asleep at the wheel and two tons of angry metal devoured the intersection of traffic, the six cars on the carrier it was towing adding to the mayhem as it jack-knifed to catch vehicles on all sides.

Ianto had known it was going to hurt, his only though for his babies and as he heard that indescribable crunch of metal and felt his vehicle's tyres loose traction he kept his eyes locked on his beloved boy.

"Ton, Taddy loves you" he cried as the back of the vehicle started to crumple.

Ton's scream was the last thing Ianto heard before they hit the building.


	2. connor and Jack

Jack was standing with Connor watching the new family as they explored the pool area.

"Nervy" Connor said softly, his hands in his pockets.

"City folk, I don't think they've seen so much grass" Jack agreed, "Poor wee things. When they asked if we could set them up for a while it seemed a no brainer. Ianto already had some clothes and things for them too, poor wee buggers."

"An abusive husband, the whole village is on alert. If that fucker tries to come anywhere near her we will know" Connor nodded, "If it's one thing I can't stand it's a wife beater."

"Well, they have a chance at a new life now. Get them settled and calm, then we can talk about a job or something, maybe some long term plans. Right now the main thing is to let them have a few days to realise he is gone. Look at the poor wee things, ready to run."

"Well, I know I will...." Connor stopped talking as Jack's phone started to ring and he hummed, recognising the ringtone as Ianto's'.

"Hey baby" Jack crooned, then smile sliding as he straightened and swung away from Connor, "Calm down. It's OK. Calm down take a breath. Ianto? Is someone with you? Pass the phone to someone who can talk, baby? Yan?"

Connor watched Jack panic in a small confined circle as he tried to listen to the chaos and then he straightened into Captain mode. "Who is this?"

"Where is my husband and children, two. Two children, where are they?"

Connor knew something bad had happened, calling out to his wife and patting his pockets for his own phone as he watched Jack's face grow pale.

"Which hospital" Jack whispered softly and Connor was now panicking as well, running from Jack towards the office, his heart pounding as he snatched the SUV keys from the hook and ran back towards Jack who had turned to watch him.

He shook the keys and continued to run for the black SUV and Jack began to walk slowly towards him.

Oh god.

Not good.

Not good at all.


	3. No

The hospital was teaming with activity, as was what you would expect after a multiple vehicle pileup such as this and Jack felt lost for a moment before he saw a familiar figure.

"OWEN!"

Owen swung and motioned as he headed into the side room where Jack found Ianto sitting silently in a chair with Ifan in his arms, stroking his little face.

"Babe?"

Ianto didn't look up, just kept crooning at the baby and Jack looked around, "Owen, where's our boy?"

"Coming" Owen said as he knelt and placed a hand on Ianto's arm, "Mate? Can you hear me?"

Ianto looked at Owen with confusion like he didn't know why he was there then back to the baby.

"Ianto, I need to take Ifan OK?" Owen said softly, "Look Jack is here, he will stay with you, Ton is going to be back in a second but I really need bubba."

Owen reached out and Ianto whimpered, pulling the baby to him more as he started to hyperventilate, his eyes wide with shock as he focused in Owen's hands. "No. No."

"Buddy, I have to check him" Owen whispered softly, "Come on. Please. He's not made a sound since you came in. Please."

Ianto looked Owen in the eye and Owen saw an anger that could set the world aflame, "NO"

"OK" Owen sighed, placing his stethoscope on and he placed it on the little chest, resigned to the fact he would have to examine the baby in its father's arms or not at all.

The heartbeat had him slumping with relief, "thank fuck he's alive."

Jack slid down the wall as Connor pulled a chair over and then helped him into it, "Ton?"

"Ton is having an X-ray done and will be back soon, I was more worried with this one. He's not moved or made a sound since they arrived. Shit, I think he's just asleep." Owen said as he felt a little arm and found no resistance.

"He sleeps like that" Jack said, fighting his emotions, "A rag doll. Scared the shit out of me at first, he is used to noise and bluster from all the photo shoots he attended inutero. Shit. He's OK?"

"Well, can't be too sure without a wee brain scan that I can see I'm not gonna get but he seems fine. Of course this arm here" Owen tapped Ianto's right arm "I can see this is clearly broken but I am going to have fun casting that aren't' I buddy."

Ianto tightened his hold on the sleeping baby despite the agony he was in and focused on Owen again "NO."


	4. looking at the problem

"Hey Dad" Ton crowed as the gurney he was on was wheeled in, "A truck ate the cars. It was like VROOMM TOOOOOOOT and SCRRSHHHHHH"

Jack nodded as he rushed to his boy, touching his face and kissing him as he checked for lasting damage.

"The leg is not broken, looks like just bruising there, also we found a small chip off the hip but think it's best to leave to heal in its own." The technician was talking to Owen, "He will be badly bruised and sore once the pain meds have worn off but nothing broken I can see other damage other than a chip."

"Thank Mark" Own nodded as he rose, "Now, Jack. Can you help a guy out here? Your husband has Bub in a death grip and his arm is definitely stuffed. I'm guessing the airbag."

"Babe, can I have Impy for a second to calm myself?" Jack wheedled, "Please? A wee cuddle? Ton needs you."

Jack chose the right incentive and Ianto grunted as he shoved the baby at Jack and rose unsteadily to look at their other child, Ton pouting for a kiss as he saw his Taddy approach.

"My sweetling" Ianto sobbed as he reached with his good hand to stroke Ton's face "My poor brave man."

"I love you too Taddy" Ton said, "You couldn't hear me over the noise before, I said it back. I love you too."

Jack watched Ianto weep softly as he let Owen cut his clothing off to reveal the arm and its damage, Ton making a small noise of alarm as he saw the bruising on his Taddy's arm. The portable x-ray machine came in and soon Owen was proven right.

"It's OK" Owen said without looking up, "Taddy has an ouch but I will fix it. It's OK. Come on Tonny, you can help me pick the cast colour, yeah? What do you think. Camo? I have a cool purple one here with pink kitty paw prints. What one do you think Taddy will like when he's not so angry at everyone for scaring you?"

Ton looked into the sample box of casts and pointed to a black one with gold fleck though it, "It will match his suit for the party."

"Party?" Owen said then swore softly as he looked over at them.

Of course the party.

Monkey was going to be one, scant days before his cousin Ifan.

* * *

 

**Recap of Harkness-Jones family**

The children are now ... 10 (Ton), 14 (Babs), 18 (Walt), and 19 (Stephen). Imp is currently almost one.

Ton is a stage actor. Babs and Walter's show is still a hit and they are now international stars living more with the Grandys, Fen is in the Air force Academy and hoping to fly choppers in the military.

Jack owns Torchwood PI Firm that Tosh runs effectively.

Owen and Tosh are married. Owen and Tosh have adopted a wee baby from India called Mae.

John Hart works for Jack and lives in the village with Chrystal and their baby son Harley (Monkey) born so close to Ifan they are like wee twins, one blonde and one dark.

Ianto is retired 'officially' but unofficially can't help himself and is nursemaid to any babies he can steal while constantly 'helping' at the library and school and mayoral office and...yeah you know. A reoccurring guest role on the TV show as well as an acclaimed author has made him someone to be reckoned with, along with his many doctorates and high heels.

Connor, Em and their daughter, Bethany (13) and twins Ifan and Prim (7). Connor is fulltime manager of the chalets. Their aging dog is Titan. They also have the female pup, Maggie (Maggot).

Myfanwy's son is the mad dog known as Grub. Badger is Ton's bestie.

Gene is with Idris, happily continuing their lives. Little Neve is the daughter of Idris' cousin who died. She is their little queen. (4.)

.

.

.

**Important Dates**

January 4th Neve's Birthday

January 7th John's Birthday

February 14th is Jack's Birthday ... Valentine boy

March 8th Stephen's Birthday

April 6 Chrys' Birthday

May 4th Monkey...er...Harley

May 16th Impy (Ifan Marcus Palmer...Harkness-Jones now)

July 15th Ton

August 3rd Babbit's Birthday

Aug 19th Ianto's Birthday, day they met.

Sept 16th Bethy' Birthday

October 4 Mae's Birthday

October 20th Walt's Birthday

Oct 30th Bedside wedding

November 3rd Ifan and Prim's Births

Christmas proper wedding

.

.

Ages of our boys....hmm.... if Ianto was 23 when Walter was born and 26th birthday when he met Jack then it stands to reason he is now 41? They have been together for over 15 years. WOW.

Also, Jack is slightly older than Ianto so I would put him at about 45?

Lots of life in the two of them, Ianto's old man routine more an act of habit than anything.


	5. home

"Babe?" Jack said softly as he opened the car door and looked at Ianto in the car seat. Ianto looked back silently and Jack sighed reaching to unclip the seatbelt as Owen's car came to a stop on the other side of the vehicle and Owen got out to help.

"Oh my god!" Em was running towards them, her face ashen even though Connor had rung to tell her the kids were OK, Ianto's quick curb jump saving them all.

"Come on darling" Jack crooned as he unbuckled Ianto and reached around to help him from the seat, a grunt of pain the only response as Ianto gingerly got from the seat and slid into Jack's waiting arms. Jack lifted him to his feet and held him against him, looking through the vehicle to the other side where Owen had opened the opposite door and was now helping Ton out.

The pain meds were wearing off and Ton started to complain as he felt his hip bite, Ianto finally shaking out of his shock as he turned to look at his son.

"Maybe Daddy will make up the bed in the living room and we can cuddle?" Ianto suggested and Ton nodded as he looked back at the vehicle.

"Impy?"

"I have him love" Connor crooned, unclipping the baby who had woken as soon as the car stopped and was complaining that he wasn't getting Taddy Time.

Tosh had Mae in her car seat, carrying her towards the house and the little one was drinking everything in with her silent glare of doom, still withheld and untrusting even though it had been bloody months now.

Em had already made the bed up and Jack could have kissed her for her thoughtfulness, helping Ianto to the soft bedding where he collapsed and cried out with pain as his back wrenched. Jack removed his shoes for him and then carefully sat him up to pull off the Great Coat he had thrown around him to cover the hospital gown he wore over the cast.

Ianto looked forlornly at his poor wee man as Ton clambered into the bed and flopped into the pillows, his eyes sunken with pain.

"Ifan?"

"Here love" Connor held up the car seat and the struggling baby who was now very pissed that he was not in his Taddy's embrace like normal so Connor unclipped him and placed him in Ianto's good arm, the temper tantrum ceasing once he saw that he had won.

"Hey" Ianto sighed as Jack leaned over to pull up the blanket, a kiss needed so very much.

By both nerve worn parents.


	6. Don't ask don't tell

"Three" Connor said softly as he watched from the table, "God. Does he know people died?"

"No" Jack sighed, "Not telling him until tomorrow when the shock had worn off. If he starts to cry he might become hysterical. Shit. I might too."

"You have to admit, that one lasted the longest of all the vehicles so far, I mean this one was not even his fault" Connor patted Jack's arm and as he had hoped a weak snort of amusement was released.

"Shit" Jack leaned back, "My heart can't take this. So many loves to lose. So many ways I can die a thousand deaths in a single fucking second. Gods."

Jack slumped forward, his head on his arms as he started to weep softly, the relief that his family were OK overwhelming him and Connor was rubbing his back as the door opened and Idris flew into the room followed by Eugene.

Gene entered more sedately with Neve on his hip, James bringing up the rear with what appeared to be a comfort basket full of chocolates and other things Jack would never let Ianto have normally.

"My babies" Eugene gushed throwing himself at the bed and then checking himself as he saw the imposing black cast, sitting to stroke Ianto's cheek instead.

"What do you need" Idris was ever the practical one.

"The vehicle stripped out and a new one I guess" Jack said as he sat up and rubbed his face, "Shit. He really liked that one once he got over its arrival. He is getting picky. Won't even drive mine."

"OK, same model or as close to then, after all it proved it's worth with those impact beams and air bags right?"

"Shit yeah" Jack huffed looking over as Eugene managed to get the baby and he relaxed more knowing it was about to get another thorough check, Owen and Eugene taking off up to the other room where Ianto couldn't stop them from undressing the bub.

Ton was pouting as he told his lovely Granddad what had happened and James made the appropriate noises and faces, Ton's calm description of the truck smashing them and the side of the vehicle moving in slightly unnerving.

"Thank god for impact bars" Jack said again softly as he thought of the mess they had flown through on their way to the hospital, several vehicles unrecognisable as torn up hunks of scrap while Ianto's vehicle had sat looking slightly pissed on the footpath.

"Thank fuck he was still in Drive not Park when he hit the gas with his foot" Idris agreed, "One of the things I taught him. Never relax at the lights."

"Ianto never relaxes with the babies in the car" Jack said with pride, "He is a wonderful Tad. Always looking for danger."

"Yeah, because it seems to find him at every bloody turn" Idris sighed softly.


	7. gnashing teeth

Ianto was asleep, the adrenalin crash they had expected and Ton seemed to understand as he stroked his lovely Taddy's hair and sang to him with honest regret that their day had turned to shit.

Connor had headed into town with Idris to check the damage and finish what chores he knew Ianto had planned for the day, the birthday party for the baby Hart now something he would stress over even though wee Monkey wouldn't give a shit either way.

After all, this is Ianto we are talking about.

Stress factor 5 right now.

Chrys had arrived and placed Harley with Ifan up in the bedroom as Jack had watched so the Monkey and the Imp soon had a weird conversation as they smiled and cooed to one another, Jack imagining Imp describing the crash as Monkey said 'shit' in John's voice. Yes, Imp spoke with Ianto's voice in Jack's head.

Another vehicle arrived and Jack knew from the timing it had to be Skidmark so he steeled himself for the impending madness as Babs entered, her face pale and her eyes wide, searching for her Tad. John looked up from where he was sitting with the babies and watched his daughter approach the only family member that she could not live without, this fact not hurtful as he knew none of them would survive the loss of that man, and she reached out gently.

"Taddy?"

"He's having an angry sleep" Ton told her, his knowing nod returned as she sat and sighed, finally relaxing as she saw he was OK, "And Imp?"

"Uncle Owie and Grandy have him up in the other room with Monkey" John said softly, "He's OK love. They all are, just bruised and scared."

"And the man who did this?" she demanded, now addressing the one who would do her bidding.

"He had fallen asleep at the wheel princess" Skiddy answered the Maiden as she stared at him, "He was not supposed to be working, had just done a 20 hour work day and was driving the truck home. Don't worry, he will not drive anything else."

"Good" she looked at the wall then to him again, "He has a boss. Someone who told him to do that, I want them to understand our anger too."

"Yes love" Skiddy nodded and stepped out into the courtyard as he pulled the phone from his pocket to order a wee firebombing of the truck yard tonight.

Jack was not as freaked out by this as he should have been I guess but by now he had realised her power over the men.

Ianto had warned him.

She would lead one day.

As would the Adonis who stood silently next to his uncle Skiddy and spoke down the phone as well. Walter's anger making his teeth flash into a snarl as he demanded stealth.

He was already leading.

Jack realised with a start he had missed it.

Somewhere in all the madness Walter had grown up and was now a man standing there talking to an army waiting to do his bidding.

Walter was a Hoodlum.

Just like his Tad.


	8. settle

8

Walter was sitting by the bed as Ianto stirred and blearily looked up at him, his smile softening as he leaned forward to touch Ianto's shoulder "It's OK Taddy. We are all OK."

Ianto relaxed immediately and Walter marvelled at the fact Ianto was only worried about them, his babies. His own pain must be thrumming and Walter leaned forward again, "Pain killers? Please Tad, I know the pill thing but Babs will see if you are in pain and you know she is already screaming."

"OK" Ianto croaked, trying to sit up and Walter moved to help, his strong arms embracing his father who was now smaller than him and he sat him up, adjusting pillows before racing for the pill bottle.

"Ton?" Ianto saw the empty side of the bed and frowned.

"He is upset and wants to help somehow so Uncle Idi took him with them to go ge the stuff out of your car" Walter explained, "He is in pain, that hip but you know Ton. Pain is different for him and he is working through it, wants to please you, also something about a roast has him spinning."

"The butcher" Ianto smiled, "That's my boy, thinking about his tum."

"Ifan is OK, Uncle Owie checked him over and not even a wee concussion. That car seat was a great purchase and isn't even damaged. I asked for a new one though, wouldn't feel right putting him back in it" Walter held the glass of water and then leaned forward, placing his lips against his Taddy's in a rare kiss before he straightened and put the glass back on the table, "Grandy is beside himself, might have to be sedated if he doesn't stop flapping. Grandpa is doing that eye rolling thing. Fen is on his way home, flies in tonight. I have been updating him through the day, he has calmed down and is talking in complete sentences again."

"His father's temper" Ianto sighed as he settled back and smiled at the handsome man tending to him, "You are so handsome. Your Mama would have been smitten. Shit, your grandparents, best call the Hallets as it will probably hit the papers and you know Granny Hettie will spin out."

"Shit yeah" Walter nodded "I will in a minute, I want you to have something to eat first. Your sugar levels will be all over the place with this shit please Taddy? A sandwich?"

"OK love" Ianto smiled as Walter rose, magnetic and graceful. Just as Babs ruled with her madness, Walter ruled with his Tad's grace. Ianto relaxed and closed his eyes, willing to give in to his son.

It didn't occur to him to ask where Jack had gone.


	9. comforts

Ianto lay watching the world moving around him, his children all pitching in to show how adult they all were now, all except for the one pouting and sulking in the bed with him. Ton was angy when his Dad had explained that the vehicle was gone, towed away and he didn't understand how badly damaged it had been demanding it be towed home so he could 'fix' it.

In the end Jack had shown him picures taken on the cell phone so Ton could understand that it couldn't be towed all the way to the village from town and now Ton was fuming about something.

"what is it love?" Ianto said softly, "Tell Taddy, he can understand angers."

"What if Badger Man had come?" Ton said sullenly, "He likes to look out that window at the people on the street, he would have been squished. The side was right against my special seat, it's wreaked!"

"Ah" Ianto smiled as his son showing his wee heart for his best friend, "Anything might have happened love. Daddy might have been driving so I was in the back with you, or Babs might have been in the back. I might have beaten the lights and not been there, Walter might have been driving now he has his licence darling, sitting there in his little car all small and alone. The truck would have run him right over and he would be gone. Fen in his jeep? What if the truck driver had been awake and stopped like he should have. It does no good to think of what might have happened, what did happen was horrible enough. I am proud of you for not panicking and doing everything you were asked to do, you thought about things and acted like a real grown-up boy. I was so proud that you loked after me and Ifan like that."

Ton huffed, "Well Daddy wasn't there, someone had to look after you. You're Taddy, you're important!"

"Oh my love, so are you. So very important to me." Ianto crooned, "I love you so much my heart hurts from trying not to burst with all the love. Little Impy here is so lucky to have a big brother that is so clever and strong. He will always have his Tonny to make sure he is OK too."

"He is OK, right?" Ton glanced over, his frown deepening again.

"Yes, that car seat worked it's magic, you helped pick that one remember?" Ianto kissed the forrowed brow "You chose the colour. You helped save him."

"I always will" Ton said with a finality Ianto believed, "He needs me."

"Thank you Ton" Ianto smiled softly, "I need you too."

Ton hummed happily as his wish to be needed came true, cuddles and hugs not withstanding.


	10. Mae be?

Mae was watching silently as Owen lay with Imp and Monkey, the boys' little laughter echoing each other as he played peek-a-boo.

Her solemn frown seemed to mock his efforts.

"Still not warmed to you then" Ianto said softly from the chair Jack had relented and allowed him for the afternoon. Yes, the coddling had begun.

"No" Owen glanced at her, "She stops screaming when I enter the room now, even lets me pick her up if it's not for too long but she is so wary."

"She was born in an orphanage, knew only that her entire life" Ianto reasoned, "Goes to reason she is wary. The only grups she ever saw were women, all with too many children to care for and not enough hugs. Physical contact is scary, even hurtful in her wee head. How many times was she picked up to be smacked, scolded or placed in a time out? Bringing her to see the beasts is the best you can do. Show her how you act with babies, how they react to you. Teach her by example. You have to be patient."

"I am trying but six bloody months and I can boast tht she isn't terrified of me now?" Owen sighed, "I thought this Daddy thing would go so much better."

"She talking yet?" Ianto glanced at the solemn child again.

"She says no. Clearly each time I reach for her, look" Owen reached for her and she blinked, then frowned.

"No" she said as she pulled her arms back against herself.

"Bum" Ianto said softly, "OK. Try the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Lie close to her and when she reaches out say no, but reach for her anyway. Change how so you are complying with the No still. Like...cheat" Ianto said "let her see that you understand the word but want her anyway."

Owen lay and the little one watched as his head landed by her little leg. She leaned over to peer into his face as he looked at her foot and then blew in it.

"No!"

"No" Owen replied, then grinned and did it again.

"No" she scolded this time with a hand raised in threat.

"No, OK. No blowing" he replied, poking his tongue out to touch her foot instead.

She gasped with horror and then to his delight she started to laugh as she choked out "No"

"No of course not dumpling" he agreed, kissing the foot this time and then he waited.

He hand patting his cheek was lovely, even if it was brief before she looked away and deliberately ignored him.

Ianto was right as usual.

Baby steps.


	11. fingers

Today Owen decided on something different as Ianto tried to do a nappy and gave in, letting him do it instead and Monkey laughed happily as Owen nibbled his foot, Imp screaming for a foot to be done too, shoving it at Owen with a look of pure Ianto temper.

"Nom nom" Owen said as he devoured both boys, their screams filling the room, then he turned swiftly and sucked her foot in, then swung back to the boys, her gasp loud as she pulled her foot back and examined it like it might have lost a toe.

Ianto laughed, "You're getting it. I can't believe you tried for so long without asking."

"Tosh thought another baby might make her jealous, I see now that she craved them" Owen sighed, "no manual with these things."

"I think you did it right" Ianto soothed as he saw Owen's self doubt "Got her used to the two of you first, her home and a routine. So very important when the orphanage was most probably run like a military barracks. Now she knows the food always comes, the bath always comes, the change of nappy...now is when you introduce variables. Owen, stop second guessing yourselves. It doesn't help, all you can do is stumble with her."

"How's your arm?" Owen asked as he took another swipe at her delighted to find the foot shoved in his face expectantly for her turn.

"Itches like a bastard, Ton scratches the cast for me" Ianto laughed, "doesn't understand I can't feel it, thinks he's helping. Growls and everything as he 'sees to it' for me."

"He is a lovely wee man, getting big now" Owen sighed as he flopped and looked at the ceiling, "So grown up about the crash too. He had forgiven the truck for smashing his car. Sat in the wee toad car yesterday telling Badger all about it, that dog seemed to commiserate."

"He loves that dog" Ianto grinned, watching a little girl lean over to inspect Owen's hair and reach out to touch it experimentally, "Don't move. You are getting a nit check."

Owen grinned as he tried to ignore a soft tug and examination, "Are you really ok?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "Plenty of life in this old dog yet"

"Get out of it, you're still a spring chicken, lots of years to scare the shit out of me yet."

"I love you Owen" Ianto said softly, "You are a dear friend and I am glad you've stuck by us."

"Don't' be a twat" Owen said, shocked by the sudden change, "I love you too, well and your cake. Gotta love the cake. Ton says so."

Ianto laughed as he agreed, the Cake Book still a prized possession.

Littlee fingers touched Owen's check to trace his laughter lines and he closed his eyes, each feather touch a blessing.


	12. Temperance

"When do you go back" Ianto asked as Fen fidled with the bed covers, a week in and he was still home?

"Well, I kind of had an argument about that" Stephen sighed, looking at his lovely Tad, thise eyes boring into him lke a lie detector.

"What happened?"

"I said I had to go as there was a family emergency and someone made a remark about Babs" Stephne frowned, "I sort of thumped him."

Ianot stared.

"Well, OK. It was a homophobic rant about trans people and I got pissed off, told him to watch his mouth and he taunted me, then shoved me. The CO told him to walk away and he swung at me, catching my chin. Nothing bad, he hit wirse than a girl, which I told him as I swung back and put him on his arse. I'm sort of on stand down for now."

"Oh shit" Ianto snorted, "They pushed the Harkness Button?"

Stephen smiled, realising he had been silly to have been afraid to tell his Tad, of course he would take his side, he was his tad right?

"The CO said we had a two week stand-down and then a disciplinary review" Stphen sighed.

"Well, get your Dad involved" Ianto nodded, "He might be a help there with wording of a speech is needed also Grandy no not Grandy, try Gramps. He is a speaker after all."

"Yeah" Stehpen's face lit up and then Ianto considered some more.

"Actially, you could try Grandpa Hallet too, he is ex military." Ianto suddenly remembered, "He has a keen mind for rules and regs."

"Thanks Tad, I will" Stephen went to get the phone, remembering the gruff man who Walter resembled when he frowned.

Maybe he could help.

"Old man Hallett was military?" Jack asked as he sat and placed a sandwich in front of his love, "Really?"

"Yeah, infintray, not air force but the rules are kind of the same. Don't' fuck off your CO and don't die, right?" Ianto quipped as he checked the snadwitch and then smelt it, something Ton did as well and Jack enjoyed watching.

"What rank did he get to?"

"Sargeant" Ianto said after considering, "Never got higher because he was an arguer too."

Jack snorted, believing that one.

The Hallets and their bloody temper, speaking of which Walter was storming through the room having overheard the phone conversation "Someone said something about Babs?"

"Calm down He-Man" Jack laughed, "Gods, you are such a neanderthol when it comes to her."

"Of course, she's my sister!" Walter glared, "I'll thump them can't courtmartial me can they!"

Ianto hoped this wasn't going to become a thing.


	13. Itchy & Scratchy Show

Ianto hated being right.

Again.

Walter insisted on taking Stephen back and Babs went with them, her lovely dress all floaty and she looked like a starlet as they took off down the drive.

"You look worried" Jack said as he watched the two vehicles tear off.

"I don't worry about the driving, both boys are good drivers and with Babs in the car I know Walter will not overtake Stephen on the open road, no I worry about when they get there and Walter asks who said something about his sister" Ianto said softly.

"Huh?"

Ianto face palmed, realising their son hadn't told Jack. Ianto explained and watched the Harkness Button get pushed as Jack spluttered and roared. Even Imp went silent with big eyes.

"Hey there" Chrys called as she entered with the wee Monkey Man who immediately reached out in the front pack for Jack and he calmed, grinning as he accepted the blonde baby that was so much like Babs.

"I could hear you in the paddock" she scolded, "This one started growling like a wee animal in sympathy."

"awwwww, did ya? You would defend your Babs, yeah. We can attack at dawn. Get some rest!" Jack crooned, placing the baby against this chest and Monkey obediently closed his eyes as they all laughed. A sucker for Uncle Jack, that one.

"Look, he's diplomatic, he knows how to handle himself" she assured them, "After all, he is a Jones as much as a Harkness, right?"

Ianto sighed as he agreed and watched the baby get passed around, his own hug still pending as Imp hooted from the floor that he wanted a cuddle too, the babies clinging to each other with glee as they found each other.

"So, the party is all go?" Jack changed the subject to one Ianto would like and he lit up as he glanced at Monkey, describing the cakes. Yeah, need one for Ton remember? The jungle theme reminiscent of a young Noah and they all happily agreed that Monkey was so much like his sister it was scary.

"How's your arm, you'll be OK?" Chrys asked, the weekend only a couple of days away and although his wee birthday had already been, he was too young to know.

"Itches" Ianto sighed and Ton rose, stomping over to seize the cast and snarl and he scratched at it with his wee fingers, everyone going gushy at the display of love for his Taddy.

"Ahhhhhhh, much better" Ianto lied as he tried not to grimace.

Ton went back to sit with the babies, having done his duty for his Taddy.

Ianto covertly shoved the chop stick down the cast to scratch for real.

Gods, it itched like a bastard.


	14. not the talk he expected

Ianto didn't know what had happened at the base but Walter seemed satisfied, that weekend for the babies about to explode around them and Ianto also felt Walter wanted to talk to him about something so in a display of love for his son he stepped out of the Party Planning Room as Ton had dubbed the office and called Walter in.

Walter settled into a chair and accepted the baby that had crawled over to slap his leg affectionately, if not a little demandingly.

"Everything OK?" Ianto didn't even beat around the bush as his two sons regarded one another silently, their matching noses touching.

"Well, Babs and I have been talking" he said softly, "We don't want to hurt their feelings but seriously, the Grandys need some space back. Three times Grampy has forgot we were there and wandered through the house naked, Babs thought it was hilarious but Gramps really scolded him. It was fine for a wee while but it looks like our careers are pretty set. We will have this lifestyle forever, right?"

Ianto considered, knowing what they wanted now, "Do you have a place in mind or want something new? Idris and Gene would happily give you the Firehouse if..."

"No!" Walter stopped him, "We could not do that, Neve loves her home and it's somewhere we were, not somewhere we are going. No. Babs wants an apartment, like a penthouse or something. She knows her and Bethy are getting married one day and also that children will be in the future, for all her playing she really is committed to her. I don't intend settling down for a while yet, I want somewhere contained and safe. I like the idea of a doorman and security, ya know?"

"OK, London?" Ianto asked, tying not to look too distressed at the thought of them moving further away than they already were.

"Well ... the studios are there now, yeah. It makes sense, the pulse" Walter said, knowing his Taddy was disappointed but tying to be supportive, "somewhere with three or four bedrooms so you can come stay over. We want you in our lives still, we just need to start our own journey."

"Together" Ianto said softly.

"Yeah. I get the feeling me and her will always be close, of all of us you know me and her are always going to be together. It's just how it is. She's my sister, my only lovely sister and I know she feels safe with me too. Eventually her and Bethy will get their own place, I mean they wants kids and stuff pretty smartly" Walter laughed, "One thing with so many siblings, I don't have that weight over my head to produce for you. I know you will give me a few more years before demanding a grand baby or two from me."

"As long as you know it will have to happen one day young man" Ianto mock scolded, "I didn't put all that work into you not to get payment of at least a first born."

The two men laughed, their deep booms soothing to the wee one who laughed as well, his little hands on Walter's throat as he marvelled at how much it felt like Taddy's laugh.

Walter cuddled him close as any need for a baby was always going to be met.

Ianto was not Ianto without someone's child tucked under an arm after all.

Walter never saw him being any different.

Or himself one day.

.

..

.

Don't worry, Ianto will ask about the base another time, when he knows Walter is ready to tell them.


	15. the pain of the empty nest

The party was in full swing, stuffed toy animals the size of the children were flying about as everyone enjoyed a Harkness-Jones party with all the usual trimmings including Walter hugs.

Big incentive those.

Eugene and James were struggling about with the babies, Eugene latching onto the wee Monkey Man straight away and James walking around proudly with Ifan on his hip as he showed everyone their same mad hair. Harley seemed to enjoy Eugene's affectionate kisses even though it was a little strange to see him with him instead of Ifan who he usually fought for.

All the village children came, their glee evident as they all fought for a chance to be close to Walter or Babs, Stephen calmly accepting the couple of little ones who had latched onto him as well, the lovely tall blonde a firm favourite with certain young ladies.

Ianto also watched the older sister of one blush as he leaned forward to compliment her dress and knew he was right, definitely a ladies' man developing there. Ianto was also considering Walter's request, knowing everything would have been talked over with Fen, the two as thick as thieves and twice as crafty with their fathers DNAs involved so he waited for the next bombshell, seeing it coming as Stephen slid in his direction with a piece of giraffe cake.

"Tad? Did it have to be red velvet? It's like they are cutting up a real animal" he scolded and Ianto shrugged.

"Your father chose, I was still out of it and didn't realise he had changed the order. I was getting Monkey a banana one, thought it would be apt. You know Jack, anything to be horrible" Ianto sighed and Stephen laughed softly.

"Tad, Walter said he broached the apartment subject with you?"

Ianto knew it was coming and took a deep breath, "Makes sense love. Coming home every weekend it getting tiring, I know there is a whole life out there waiting to be lived. Maybe I will survive every other weekend or even once a month without flying to pieces, besides I have Ton and Imp. I know my babies are beautiful people and need to be allowed to stretch their wings."

Stephen's relief was obvious as he relaxed against the wall and looked at his drink for a few moments, trying to find the words Ianto knew were coming so he saved him, "Maybe you would like to get somewhere off base too. Lot of friends to do weekend benders with, build those important relationships you will need in your career. Your trust fund can certainly handle an apartment or a wee cottage somewhere."

Stephen lit up as he reached for his Tad, cuddling him as he kissed his cheek, "Really? You think? I mean, some of the guys have been talking about this old house, we could all go thirds on the rent and ...really?"

"Wow, you know my first flatting was with a couple of friends too" Ianto smiled, "It was great to get a feel for freedom, then I branched out into my own place once I felt OK with being alone at night."

Stephen nodded "Exactly. I mean..it will probably be a party pad ya know? But it's close to the base and will have our friends all around us, it will be rad!"

"Can't wait" Ianto lied, letting Stephen hug him again as he pretended to believe him.


	16. it was fine

"No, it went fine"

Walter's voice was velvet down the phone line as Babs laughed softly on the extension, both of them excitedly telling them about what happened as they sat at the table listening to Ianto's phone on speaker mode . Ianto had finally asked what had happened at the base and the kids were now over the party madness.

"No hassles then" Jack was fine by now, calm enough to listen without spluttering at the hard bits.

"We arrived, they went nuts and we signed sooooo many autographs then I calmly asked for the loo. I was shown to the latrines and I looked at them and asked which one to use. They looked confused and I commented that I still have my wedding tackle and apparently some thought that might be a problem. They all went a little weird and then pointed to the ladies and I used it." Babs was laughing, "Grandpa Hallett was there and he was all blustery as he told everyone that is they had a problem with his granddaughter then they could take it up with him. Was kinda nice, Walter is so much like him isn't he? So tall and those wide shoulders?"

Ianto smiled, "Yes love, Walter is going to be larger than me and Daddy once he stops filling out, he will be a real power house."

"Grandpa Hallett said he was a weight lifter when younger, Walter can lift weights too" she said and Walter laughed as he softly scolded.

"Come on now sissy, don't map my entire life for me" he said lovingly, "I would like a little surprise there."

"And Fen seemed OK?" Ianto asked, still concerned.

"Several men approached him and told him that they were standing by him and that after he had left there had been some fights in the barracks where the big wigs couldn't see. Sissy here has quite the following it seems" Walter answered and his amusement was thrumming.

"Of course she does" Jack preened, "She's fucking wonderful!"

Babs laughed softly, "Taddy? Ton left any cake?"

"Are you nuts?" Ianto asked with a huff, "He has started on Monkey's now, Gods he will make himself sick if he is not careful. I told John to take it with them."

"Was a nice little party though, just us after everyone had left." Walter said after a while, "We always have so many people, all the bustle and noise, to just have us there as a big family and the two babies squishing the cake in their little fingers while we laughed, I like that."

"You're right, our get-togethers do involve a lot of people, I know" Jack said soothingly, "It's easy to forget that we need quiet too. Just us. I love you both and hope you don't tire Grandy too much."

"We hardly see him" Walter replied, "Skiddy is here at the sparrow's fart and we don't' get home until late, sometimes we feel like interlopers or squatters."

"Don't' be silly" Jack snorted, "They love having you there."

"Yeah well, times change" Walter replied and then they all said their goodnights and Ianto carried the phone through to Ton who was waiting in bed for his goodnight song from his siblings.

Such a sweet thing that they remembered and he was soon snoring as Ianto retrieved the phone.

"Gonna talk to Daddy now, wish me luck darlings."

.

.

.

.

SD4ianto ...¦ in my mind Walter was always a young Will or Jayden Smith. He will become Will Smith as bulked up for the Muhammad Ali role when fully grown, a match for both his parentals and when standing next to Idris ... who is of course the only Idris sexy enough to stand with our boys... Idris Alba. Walter is a lovely coffee colour, not as dark as his uncle and his hair is more a dark brown than a black, his product to spike it can turn it black sometimes. A slight kink to it.

Babs is a little ethereal wisp like an Olsen only blonde with those cheekbones to die for and Stephen is a young Chris Pine maybe with fawny colouring like the sweet little deer he is in Ianto's eyes. Ton is himself, I know you all have the image of him and his swanky glasses.


	17. brain filter check?

"But...that's all three of them" Jack said with horror as he watched Ianto sit on the bed to remove his shoes, "Really? You agreed? Just like that? You didn't even think of asking my permission?"

Ianto froze, glancing up at his husband and he felt a stab of anger, "Excuse me?"

"Well they are my kids too ya know, or do I have to remind you Stephen is mine?" Jacks swung his arms as he talked, placing that Harkness foot firmly in his mouth while also encouraging the Jones one to aim for his Butt.

"Really" Ianto's voce was low and dangerous, making jack swing as he recognised the warning in Ianto's tone, "That old chestnut? You really want to be the ownership thing again? How did that end for you last time sir? I believe my two trumps your one!"

Jack blinked, then went back over the words he had just said and grimaced, "Shit. Sorry. Shit."

"Jack, they have made their minds up, they were not asking for permission. They were trying to break it to us" Ianto gave up on the laces and started to toe off the shoe instead so Jack knelt to help him. "Cariad, they are grown. They don't need us. They love us and will always want our love but they need their own wee nests now. It hurts, you think I'm not horrified? Gods, the thought of wrangling a spare key alone so I can clean covertly and stock the fridge regularly is going to be a mission. You know they will be pigs."

Jack got the shoes off, then the socks and started to massage those feet that had been overly used, the groan of relief from his husband worth it. Especially given the brain fart he just had to apologise for.

"Cariad, come to bed and make love to me" Ianto said softly, "I want you inside me now. Keep me waiting and I will be forced to debauch you instead."

Jack smiled as he undressed, putting on a wee show as he hummed stripper music and Ianto laughed softly as he waved a play money dollar bill from the bedside table where Ton had left it while asking if they could go shopping.

"I love you" Jack crooned as he slid into the bedding and his husband's eager arms, "Sorry I hurt you then. I'm a douche."

"My douche" Ianto crooned, "My lovely, sexy and definitely stupid douche, I love you so much."

"I wilt try not to be too negative but you know I will find fault in anything they want" Jack pouted as he wriggled between Ianto's' legs, "I will pout, I will pick and moan and I will tell them all it is a dive before I even see it."

"Of course you will." Ianto pouted back, his hands sliding over that strong back and shoulders of his beloved, "And I will tell them the crime rate for the area and insist on extra security cameras so Tosh can spy on them."

"Ahhhhhh" Jacks moaned as a finger breached and the tempo started to change, "Yeah. Ahhhh. Stop talking now."

Ianto smiled as they rolled in the bedding and began to make love.

Not that the house was not already overflowing with it...but they could always use more.


	18. confusing likeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

"Taddy?" Ianto stood looking at his Tad with confusion as Eugene stood there with a bright green teddy bear in his hands.

"Hello baby, just came to see the boy" Eugene said as he pushed past, looking onto the house, "Where is he then?"

"By the windows with the dog and his wee playmate" Ianto said, pointing as Grub looked at them and then yawned. Monkey was asleep with a ginger cat as Imp lay there kicking enthusiastically against the dog's flank.

"Ah! Hey Myfanwy" Eugene said as he settled on the floor and Ianto was about to correct his Tad when he felt something weird shoot up his spine, Eugene was looking intently at Harley. "He's...he's small."

"Well, he is petite, yes but Harley is one now. Our wee man will have his own first birthday is soon" Ianto said as he slid onto the chair to watch his father more closely, "You know he will get some cake."

"Ah, cake" Eugene crooned, "Come on Noah, come to Grandy."

Harley was gently gathered up and Eugene settled back to examine him as Ifan blinked and then rolled his eyes to his Tad before reaching out to stroke Grub's ears for him, not caring that the cuddle went to his best friend. After all, they shared everything.

"Tad?" Ianto said softly, his alarm now thrumming, "That's not Noah."

"Don't be silly" Eugene snorted, "Those lovely curls, this wee angel is my wee boy. Yes you are. Ahhhhh, yeah."

Ianto rose and went to the office, calling his father who picked up straight away.

"Baby, tell me he's there." James demanded, "Please Gods, tell me he's there."

"Yes, he's cuddling Harley and calling him Noah, Dad what is this?" Ianto asked gently, "Is Taddy getting a bit forgetful?"

The silence spoke volumes and Ianto swallowed, taking a deep breath as the reason for Eugene stepping back more from the manager role started to make sense, "Have you had him tested?"

"No" James sighed, "We have been...well. The kids moving out has made it more real, he focused more with all the noise and bluster but now they have their own place the house is so quiet and it's easier for him to slip. Little things at first but...the last few days it's been more obvious. Shit."

"Look, he's OK here, he drove though. You do realise he drove here so we have to start thinking about things, talking about things. First off, we need a test to know. If this is something we can treat or manage we need to know" Ianto soothed, "I will get onto that, Owen can help with names and such. You come and we will have lunch, he might snap out of it when Ton gets home from school, he always focuses on him correctly, right?"

"Yes, he loves his boy" James agreed, "Shit. I'm on my way, just...just humour him yeah? Don't upset him. I was scolding him at first before I realised and it only upsets him more."

Ianto hung up and went back to smiled at his lovely Tad who now had both babies with him on the mat, singing to them as they cooed and laughed at him on the floor.

Ianto knew what it looked like and hoped it was just a hormone imbalance or something but he knew what his grandma had suffered before she died, he remembered that home they used to visit sometimes and the old people with their baby dolls and vacant stares.

Dementia.


	19. missing chap oops

"Rivastigmine in patch form is what I would recommend as well" Owen nodded as he looked at the prescription "In people with either type of dementia, rivastigmine has been shown to provide meaningful symptomatic effects that may allow patients to remain independent and 'be themselves' for longer. In particular, it appears to show marked treatment effects in patients showing a more aggressive course of disease, such as those with younger onset ages, poor nutritional status, or those experiencing symptoms such as delusions or hallucinations. Side effects can include nausea, weight loss and lack of appetite though, you didn't get your eating thing from him did you?"

"No" Ianto said softly, still reeling from the diagnosis of his beloved Taddy. Owen watched Ianto worry, sighing as he looked over at Jack who was struggling to give Ianto his space to adjust instead of rushing over and saying the wrong thing like he might have once.

They had grown so much over the years and Owen was comforted by this fact.

"I know it was not the best outcome but it is only early stages, this drug can help stave it off for a while" Owen assured his friend, "It's OK. He's not in pain, when he is having an episode he doesn't know. We have to adjust, learn as well. He can still live a long, full life."

Ianto was considering and fiddling some more, "Dad can't care for him all the time, even if he fully retires which would half kill him it will still mean a full-time job."

"Ianto, you can't take this on" Owen scolded, watching Jack slump with relief at not having to be the one to say it. "What if he falls and needs picking up? You gonna put yourself out of action? You have a baby here! Come on, you would be the first to scold me!"

Ianto sighed as he nodded morosely.

"I think Gene and Idris can step up" Owen said after a while, "The Firehouse is familiar to your Tad. As his gets more regressed he will have to be somewhere he knows from long ago. Years of memories. Their room is still there, I think you need to talk to them and let them be the ones to approach the olds about it. You need not even be involved."

Ianto glanced at Jack who had composed himself again, "I agree love. Your Taddy loves those two and that house. He will not panic when he's having a day."

Ianto nodded as he agreed and Jack blew Owen a kiss.

Whew.


	20. A nice surprise

"When did you do this?" Ianto asked softly, still in shock.

"After the accident, well ...about that time" Jack shrugged, "I think he's old enough right?"

"Yes he is. Ton will love it" Ianto said as he smiled softly at his husband, the thought of a wee cruise almost enough to invoke tears.

"I got a family pack, the four of us, a week on the ship and we can eat out every night, shop in markets and stuff every other day" Jack said with delight in Ianto's growing excitement, "Just what we need. Time away from everything to just be. You, me, Tonny and Imp. Ton is going to want to explore the entire ship and really, it's a ship. Where can he go?"

"Impy is big enough to enjoy all the faces and bustle" Ianto nodded as he came alive with excitement, "Oh gods, what will I pack. I don't know if I have a pair of board shorts that fit anymore."

"We can go shopping" Jack said with joy "New togs for the boys too, Ton will love that. And a sun hat."

"Oh yes, I need a sun hat too, and new shades. I need to call the optometrists, I need a spare pair ya know because I might lose a pair or something" Ianto was rising to grab a pen and paper as he started to get into the mood and Jack let go of the fear that Ianto might have said no because of his Tad.

"Oh, special food" Ianto swing to face Jack, "We are allowed our own food on board right? I mean Ton has his likes ya know. We need to make sure it isn't breaking a border thingy if we travel around different islands."

"As long as he doesn't carry anything to shore he will be fine love" Jack smiled as Ianto went into total flap mode, "Connor will have to know ... did you talk to him? He will have to man the place alone for that week. The biggies OK?"

"Babe, calm down" Jack laughed, "The big kids can look after themselves. They have their own lives. It's fine."

"Are our shots up to date" Ianto muttered as he fished around in a drawer, "Gotta get the boy on my passport too, where is that bloody birth certificate, ha. There we are, oh look. Tonny's binky."

Jack sat back and watched Ianto shine with excitement at the prospect of a wee holiday.

They needed a reset.


	21. flashback

"Taddy, are you worrying?" Babs asked as she sat on the end of the bed watching Ianto pack, "You know it's pointless. We are not about to burn the city down in your absence ya know. That's slated for Christmas Madness."

Ianto paused, then snorted with mirth at his daughter "I know. Just â€¦ Grandy and everything ya know? Feel a bit shitty sneaking out on all the problems here."

"They will be here when you get back, only a week Tadda, not a bloody year" she laughed, "Dad needs it too. He's so strung out trying to anticipate the next problem so it doesn't upset you, he's coddling, I know he is. Maybe he will loosen up a bit?"

Ianto nodded, leaning in to kiss her gently and she giggled as his whispers tickled, "Not shaving?"

"Nope" he popped the P in that way she loved, "Holiday mode has started. No shaving, I will wear my trousers more than once and I shall even go without hair product some days. You Dad has vowed to wear the same shirt the entire cruise, of course I shall accidentally tear it as soon as possible and make him think it was his sexiness that made me do it."

Babs giggled as she lowered her head into the pillow and Ianto got a sudden image of Toshiko doing the exact same thing a lifetime ago. He stopped and smiled, reaching for his phone, "Take a photo!"

"Of what?" she giggled then started to laugh as he emerged from the wardrobe.

"Go on, ask him if I need to take this or not" he gushed and she giggled, as she took the shot and sent the text, her hands shaking as she laughed.

"My poor innocent mind" she spluttered, "Having to look at my own dear Taddy in one of Daddy's Speedos. I may never recover."

"Aw, get over it" Ianto crowed as he disappeared back into the wardrobe, "The first one he ever got was of me naked as a jay bird so there ya go."

"NO!"

"Your Aunty Tosh helping me get ready for my first date and I was stomping about looking for something to wear" he sighed, "She snapped me clean out of the shower. Ask him, he still has it on his phone. I found it the other day and my heart almost melted through my shoes. I had no idea, even in the bad times he loved me."

"But so many phones" she frowned "How does he keep it?"

"Back-up to the cloud" Ianto called as he fussed around, "He keeps downloading to the new phone."

"But Tad, if it gets hacked anyone can see your Wild Willy" she spluttered with horror, made worse by his laughter.

"Baby, I have nothing left to hide. The amount of people who have seen it, touched it, commented on itâ€¦nah. Since meeting your Dad I have lost all self respect. Nothing to worry about, put it on a billboard and Jack will want his photo taken under it!"

Babs thought back to times when he was hurt, so badly hurt after he and Walter fell, her Taddy in a wheelchair. How degrading, he had to rely on people to toilet.

Babs watched him explode from the wardrobe with a bright pink Boa that had been hers once, "This. Ton will want this for the pool!"

She had to agree.

She would have.


	22. Bon Voyage

Jack was lifting out the large pushchair as Ton gave Idris one more loving hug to tide him over, promising to have more stored up for when he got back, Idris promising to be waiting for them.

Gene had Neve on his hip watching Jack struggle and growl, then Ianto called over the sleeping baby's head on his chest waking the tot who yawned "Shake it by the handles Cariad."

"Oh yeah" Jack scoffed, "Like that will..."

He shook it by the handles and it sprang open, the audible clicking as the locks engaged had Ton clapping as he reached into the SUV for his special travel bag then clambered into the chair. They had talked to him about people being in a hurry and maybe accidentally stepping on him so he had agreed to the chair. He was overly upset that Badger had to stay behind but there was also the fact someone had to look after the Chalets while they were gone, Connor couldn't do it all by himself. He had been sure to help Taddy leave a detailed list for Badger to do, hoping he remembered the watering of the plants.

Taddy said they could bring him back a special gift for looking after the place, maybe a new scarf. Badger liked those.

"Alright love" Ianto said softly, as he adjusted the baby and Jack stepped over asking to swap.

"Come on Tiger, it is easier on your back to push Tonny than to carry the Imp." Jack argued, "I will carry the wee baggage and you stay with Ton. If he panics or something you are better at explaining to people than me."

Of course the Imp didn't care, happy to have a big strong chest to lie against and hands that rubbed. He knew whatever happening was going to be OK, Ton always said so if it was mad.

"You have the contact info?" Ianto called back from the boarding line as Gene and Idris waved, "You will call is there is a problem? Yeah?"

"Yes" they both lied, nodding enthusiastically as they watched Jack push Ton before Ianto could realise Jack was handling both children up the ramp, he smiled and waved back. He suddenly looked young, a child going off to camp and Gene blew a kiss.

"Look at him" Idris said softly, "Wee Toto off on an adventure."

"I really hope they enjoy it" Gene agreed, "He needs some time off."

"This is Ianto we're talking about love" Idris laughed as he lifted his queen high over his head to make her scream, "By this time tomorrow he will know the name of every crew member, over half the other guests and will have been in the kitchen to see if they make the lemonade fresh."

They were still laughing as they got to the SUV and Idris swore softly as he stared at the walking stick still sitting in the back.

Ianto had even decided to trust Jack with that too.

Of course he did.

Jack would always catch him if he falls.


	23. winning smile

Ton smiled at everyone as he was pushed along and he felt like royalty, it was nice to have all the smiles back. Of course, the handsome man pushing him with a baby strapped to his chest helped with that as well. Ianto hadn't realised that they had got so far ahead until he stepped off the gangplank and the crew member asked him for his ticket.

"My husband there gave it to you, the one with the two children" Ianto pointed and the man blinked at him silently, "Ton is in the huge push chair. My smiley boy."

"Ah" suddenly the man changed his stance and smiled, "The little man with the smile. Ah. Your boy?"

"Yes, he is vey special" Ianto smiled back, "He is my sunshine."

The man nodded and stepped to one side "Best catch up then, those car noises he was making were egging on the pusher."

Ianto couldn't help the giggles that started as he hurried after his little family, yes Jack was a pusher to Ton's habit.

"Hey babe, we can see them from here" Jack called, Ton waving already as he looked down at the uncles who stood by the SUV with Neve sitting on the roof. Although they couldn't hear they could see she was hooting, her little mouth moving as she enjoyed making noise. "There you are love, there's Taddy."

Jack twisted his body so Ifan could see Ianto as he came alongside and the little boy cooed, reaching for a handful of shirt as Ianto slid into Jack's arm.

"What a lovely family" a voice said and they turned to see an elderly couple, "What sweet children, and this lucky boy with his own transport. I could use one of these."

"I could share" Ton said with the seriousness of a childlike heart that had the woman cooing as she leaned down to touch his cheek and reassure him that she would have to have a pink one or it wouldn't be right.

Ton totally understood, Babs would only have a pink one as well in his little brain so he patted a knee and said any time she wanted a cuddle he was available.

Ianto smiled as he watched the first of the Cruise Followers find the Power of Ton.


	24. swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

The room was amazing, Ianto touching and adjusting as Jack tipped and winked at the porters who giggled as the handsome man swanned about, the little baby loosely swinging as they do when deep asleep.

"MY ROOM!" Ton screamed with glee, "A SWAN!"

Yes.

The towel was in the shape of a swan and he lovingly touched it with wide eyes, "Look Taddy, A towel swan."

"Amazing, they must be magic here to do such sorcery" Ianto frowned and Ton giggled as he touched it again, then turned to peer out the window, "wow. Water too."

"Yes, we are quite spoilt" Ianto smiled as he stepped aside to let Jack carry Ton's bags in and look into the cot in the corner for Imp to share the room with Ton, "Now, do you want Daddy to unpack for you or are you a Grup today?"

"Oh, a Grup I think" Ton shrugged, waving a hand imperiously at the bed.

Jack carefully placed the bags down without damaging the swan and retreated to the other room where Ianto was now unpacking their things, the baby stirring with a little grunt.

"Ah, someone is filling their nappy" Jack said as he leaned over the bed to place the baby on it and removed the front pack, letting the imp kick happily as he filled his nappy with abandon.

"Good grief, you really had to go huh?" Jack crooned happily, stroking a little head lovingly, "Better out than in yeah? Besides, plenty more to go in there yet, yeah."

Imp grinned back at his lovely Daddy as he agreed. "Yeash"

"Tad, can I change?" Ton yelled, and Ianto called back that he could do whatever he damned well pleased.

Jack had just finished changing the nappy as Ianto finished the unpacking and he looked up as the silk PJ bottoms were slid under his pillow, "Wanna go explore?"

"Oh do I ever" Ton answered as he entered and Ianto blinked, realising Ton had packed quite a few extras. The paint splattered hat was one of Herb's and Ianto found it comforting that as Heck still lived in Babs' heart Herb lived in Ton's.

_Mama chose good men._

His gumboots, the ones with hand painted lady bugs running up them and to top it off the pink boa.

"Um, feathers are more of an evening attire love" Jack said and Ton shrugged, looking down his nose as he snorted.

"It's evening somewhere old man" he said haughtily and Ianto started to giggle as Jack's mouth gaped.

"Chariot, good sir?" Ianto managed to ask as he lifted Imp, glad when Ton clambered in and patted the seat. Imp's face lighting up as he was settled with his lovely brother, the Master Cuddle Bum.

Ianto even let Jack push without an argument.


	25. Hewo

Impy was excited, hooting at people and waving his little "Hewo" making several people turn to smile as he leaned out of the pushchair, Ton calmly gripping his baby brother's clothes at the back to ensure he didn't slip from his harness that was clearly too loose.

"Did that monster loosen the straps again Toninator?" Jack sighed as he crouched to tie the beast back and Ifan growled at him compete with snarling teeth, then threw his head back and laughed happily.

"Quite mad" Ton said calmly, "Just like the rest of us."

"Yesh" Impy agreed, "Tadda, Tadda, TADDDDDY!"

"I'm here" Ianto said softly as he stepped into view, "Was looking at the board on the wall there, please don't be a horror or I will have to muzzle you like a little doggie."

Ifan' answer was a doggie growl and more laughter as he waved at more passing people and soon there was a little crowd enjoying the little boy's afternoon game of 'Impy Beast' complete with nonsense talking smattered with words they could decipher.

"Daddy bubba boo da pongy stufflit and mudderlingly wopperling....and...ah....pop!" he told them all with wide eyes, his face angelic, then he screamed with mirth and patted his we bum, "So POP POP!"

"Shit, is he telling them how he blew off in my face when I did his nappy?" Jack said with horror as people started to laugh at the translation, his grin of chagrin telling them it was a true story.

"And what did Daddy say love?" a man asked as he squatted to peer in with delight, finding Ton grinning back.

"Dad said he would light a match but we might blow the boat up" Ton answered, Impy screaming with mirth as he pointed at his brother.

"Yeash!"

"Lovely, how old are they?" a woman asked with delight.

"I'm gonna be eleven soon" Ton told her, "Like...almost a teenager now. Taddy lets me have my own wallet and money but only lets me spend half on sweets."

Everyone awed, so he continued, "Impy here just turned one whole year. He had a party and a cool cake. He shared with his cousin, they are twins but to different people. We are all different I guess."

"But wonderfully so" someone called softly and Imp squealed as he waved.

"The little beast is Ifan, Imp is his more common moniker and our other son Carlton is simply the Ton." Ianto said proudly, "This is their first ever cruise."

"Well this is my fifteenth young man so if you need any help let me know" an elderly man patted Ton's arm, "I love cruises."

"Well I think I do too Grandpa man" Ton answered and Ianto smiled as more Awwwwwwwwwwes rolled around.

Ton continued to gather his disciples.

Seems Impy was good bait.


	26. fifteen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

"So, how long have you been together?" Grandpa man asked, Gordon to the Grups.

"Gods, babe?" Jack looked at Ianto and screwed his face up "fourteen ... er... fifteen?"

"Yes Cariad, fifteen years together" Ianto gushed happily, "We each have a child from before we met, then we adopted a little prem baby. Ton here happened because my sister met his brother and fell in love. An accident took them but we still have Ton, our precious sunshine, Ifan is mine. I was a sperm donor to friends and when we lost them we found that they had left him to us to raise. So, five children. Lots of love."

"Well, you certainly have your work cut out, the other three older then?" another asked, Gordon's wife Wendy.

"Yes, nineteen, eighteen and about to be fifteen is our only daughter." Jack said with pride, "Wonderful kids."

"Well, nice age gap for these two to get your attention" Wendy smiled, "We have three, about five years between the oldest and youngest, I sometimes think they needed more space."

"The boys love their little sister something fierce and she runs the both of them ragged with her pouts, believe me" Jack laughed, "Walt and Fen didn't know each other at first, but have bonded. Maybe it's the DNA my blood loving his blood, ya know? Even our kids click."

"Oh stop it!" Ianto scolded lovingly as he held Imp, letting him stand in his thighs and look over his shoulder at the restaurant beyond, hooting at whoever might wave.

"He not too heavy love?" Jack asked, the cast coming off when they got back, "Watch he doesn't do that mad throw back thing."

"I think he's over that" Ianto replied, "lost it's fun factor when Idris dropped him."

"I don't think poor Idris will ever get over that, no matter how much we explain that babies get dropped sometimes. It doesn't make you a monster" Jack sighed.

"Yes, actually he is getting a bit heavy, wanna scoop and run?" Ianto asked, "He can see something he wants to touch."

"Oh, do ya?" Jack crooned, rising to scoop the little one up and walk to where the finger was pointing, the hooting increasing as they got closer to the ice sculpture.

Imp cooed with bug eyes, his hands going wide as he looked at the dolphin, wanting to touch so Jack asked the waiter who nodded, "Gonna melt by tomorrow."

Jack held the little boy out, hands stroking with open glee as he told the dolphin all sort of rubbish then Jack caught it again.

"Pop pop, yeash!"

Apparently the dolphin now knew about the farting in Daddy's face too.

Jack could only grin with pride.


	27. meeting those who matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

"Meow" Ton said happily to the little cat made from oranges that he had saved from his plate, Ianto seeing a few weird days ahead as the food had blown his wee mind. Ianto had taken several photos and promised to repeat the masterpieces at home, also Ton was now worried about where the kitty could go.

Ianto wandered past the kitchen and paused, letting Jack continue to push the children towards their cabin as he slid into the kitchen and looked for the chef.

"Excuse me" he said politely as a large man shot past, "I wanted to say the wonderful food is a hit with my son, thank you so much for pleasing him on his first days on his very first cruise"

The man had stopped moving and canted his head, "How old?"

"Ton is almost eleven but he has Down's Syndrome so he is quite a little boy" Ianto smiled, "The orange cat on his plate made his day. He wants to keep it, I was wondering ifâ€¦."

Ianto's voice petered out as a plastic container appeared, see through and perfect. About the size of a piece of cake.

"Oh, wonderful" Ianto gushed.

"That huge pram?" the younger man asked in stilted English, "the boy who smiles?"

"Yes, that's Carlton. Ton because he is a heavy baby" Ianto grinned and the man pointed.

"What happen there?"

"Car accident, he was in the back, both were. Both children. My lovely husband booked this cruise as a de-stresser. Lovely man that" Ianto smiled and let the younger man touch the cast with interest, obviously not used to fancy covers.

"My friend is a doctor so he has a lot of cool plasters and such, my family are prone to disasters" Ianto grinned, "I have never had a cruise like this, a whole week of pampering. We have been overseas on planes and such but to be catered to is wonderful, so I wanted to say thank you and also apologise if a big boy comes creeping through here with a butterfly net hunting fairies or something. Ton gets weird ideas and is rather crafty at escaping."

"We are used to renegades" the chef laughed, "he did seem a lively one. Two in there?"

"My youngest is one" Ianto confirmed, "Not yet able to escape thank the gods, no doubt this time next year I will have the two of them micro chipped and little tracking devices in place."

As Ianto left with five containers (Chef warning breakfast might cause excitement) he knew Ton was going to be accepted by the staff.

Orange kitty fitted the large container easily and Ton was satisfied.

The Swan sat on the bedside table as well, Ianto starting to wonder if that might be a problem come morning cleaning crew but he could only hope they would either leave it or create something as acceptable.


	28. bitey morning things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 

OK, so a watermelon shark was definitely cause for a disturbance, Ton screaming with glee, full jazz hands employed as he yelled at Taddy to hurry with the camera.

Ianto took a photo to appease the boy and then let him roam the food table for another scream-fest, others watching as he infected more people with the Toninator Madness, clapping and cheering as he discovered lady bugs made from strawberries.

"BUGS!" he roared.

"Berggggggggggggley!" Ifan agreed from Jack's hip, "Skosh!"

"No, we can't squash them buddy" Ton explained patiently to his baby brother "not their fault they are bugs. We can't help being boys. Right?"

"Kay" Ifan shrugged.

Jack was always amazed at the way Ton could get Ifan to talk and he watched as Ton carefully lifted a bug to show his brother who moved like a bloody rattle snake, chomping the bug from Ton's fingers as Ton squealed with shock.

It could have gone either way.

Ton's roar of laughter as he leaned forward to grab his knees, others joining in as Ifan hummed and grinned, his teeth red with 'bug blood' to Ton's immense delight.

Ianto gave up at this stage and simply handed the camera to Ton and walked away, looking for something to eat that he might stomach so early, not usually a breakfast man but curious. Other children had started to enter and mill around so he smiled as he listened to excited noises.

Ianto found pancakes and hummed happily as he sat and watched his family cavort about, Ton now going from table to table with another 'bug' so everyone was sure to see how cool they were. Jack followed and apologised politely, Imp leaning over to say "Sozzy" as well and Ianto watched more converts fall prey to the madness. The other children seemed to all be huggy like him and Ianto was delighted to see Ton engaging with other children.

Finally they all sat, Jack glad to see the plate almost eaten "So what do we do today love? A day of steaming."

"Well, there is the pool later but for now let's explore the immediate area." Ianto answered, once his food was swallowed, "Check the exits and life boats."

Jack revisited the urge to roll his eyes then decided it was not a bad idea with their luck.

Imp was getting antsy so Jack let him stand on the carpeted floor, jigging as his loving Daddy held him by his top so he wouldn't fall back.

People passed and said hello, some even remembering the children's names and Ianto politely thanked them all.

"Ta?" Ifan asked with interest, "Yeash?"

"Yes, thank you for being friends" Ianto agreed, Ifan nodding as he waved some more and yelled out to the watching eaters.

"Ta dea"

Jack glowed with pride as his little one tried to talk.

He did sound like Ianto ya know.

[](https://postimages.org/)


	29. Clever Captain

They were wandering along with Ton racing ahead and then stopping to wait, then racing ahead again. Even without reins he was employing the Ton Tug.

"Tonny, this way love" Jack called as he changed direction and Ianto became aware of noise, noise he knew only too well.

Children.

Jack let go of Ianto's hand and let him surge forward to make the entrance to the large room his mouth dropping as he looked over the sea of children playing within.

"Cariad?"

Ton had slid around his Taddy and saw the wonderful gift his Daddy had organised, screaming as he ran with his arms over his head into the madness that had started without him.

"Hello there, I'm Mandy" a happy lady approached with a large opening smile, "If you tell me your stinker's name I can mark him off, he was pre enrolled?"

"Carlton, Ton for the name tag" Jack said as Ianto continued to blink and look around with shock as over thirty DS children played with open abandon.

"Cariad?"

"This cruise is not just for us" Jack explained as he stepped back to Ianto, both of them watching Mandy chase Ton like a large beast, his screams of glee as she caught him and cuddled him while deftly applying his name tag "This is a cruise for parents with Down's Syndrome children. The kids have this place with special activities and such. Like a health camp but for us as well. We can get pampered knowing he is well looked after by specially trained staff who do this every day. Look at him love, he already chose a girlfriend."

They watched Ton tuck a smaller child into his armpit as he argued with someone about glitter, then a boy of equal size slid in behind him for a cuddle attack, hugging ensuing as they all decided to hug him hello.

"Oh Jack, you wonderful man" Ianto sighed happily, turning for his own cuddle attack "He loves it."

"I bet he won't even think about Badger now" Jack agred happily as Ton seized the little girl he had decided on, running with her screaming gleefully in his arms towards a ball pit. Other children followed with equal glee as the staff moved quickly to watch for any rough housing.

"Now then Doctor Harkness-Jones" Jack purred as he pulled Ianto towards the door, "Our son knows how to get back to the cabin, he knows where the food room is as he called it, lets go get us some relaxation time. Yeah?"

Ianto glanced back on time to see Ton erupt from the pit with a roar, a large monster coming out of multicoloured water as others screamed and pretended to be scared. Apart from those who were laughing too much.

Yep.

Jack had scored big time here.


	30. drifting on a sunday afternoon

The pool was heated and lovely, Ianto finding his drink to be especially perfect and his husband floating past on his own blow up bed thing sexy. Imp was asleep in the grasp of the lovely older couple from earlier at breakfast who were still gushing over his long lashes as they lounged by the pool where Ianto could see his son's little hand flopped over the side of the man's shoulder.

Yep.

Ianto felt FYYYYYNE.

As he lay there he thought of something and he turned to his love, pushing off from the edge of the pool to float over, "Cariad, is there a waterproof case on your phone?"

Jack pulled it for his pocket to look at it, confirming Ianto's sudden thought that the cell phone was still in the board shorts. SIGH.

"Can I have it?" Ianto asked sweetly and Jack looked at him with open suspicion, "PWWWWease Daddy"

Jack relented and took a kiss as collateral, watching his husband float a short distance away before calling someone on it. He seemed calm, relaxed and happy. Jack was curious at what he needed to tell someone in the middle of their zen time.

"Ah, hello darling" he purred.

" _Tad?"_

"Hey Sweetie" Jack yelled as he heard his daughter's surprised voice over the speaker.

" _Hey guys, how is it?"_

"Wonderful" Ianto sighed softly, "You Dad had earned major points here, I might forgive the next three....no four infringements for this."

" _Taddy, ya stinker. What are you doing now?"_

"Floating" Ianto said dreamily, "Just need one more thing so I can relax."

" _What's that Tad?"_

"Well, I just realised that with you going to London, Skiddy can't come with. His family is in Cardiff and Idris will have to assign you a new bodyguard. As you are under age, it will probably be a live-in situation. So, I need a name" Ianto had reached the edge of the pool and pushed off as Jack gaped at him "So you see darling. Uncle Idi needs to know what is happening as you will need security, driver and a live-in. He might have to check the building and area before OK'ing the move too."

" _But... Tad. I'm not a child!"_

"Yes but you are about to turn 15, not 25 darling" Ianto laughed gaily and Jack started to grin as he realised what Ianto was doing, "You need to sort things. Also, the Laundromat and stuff. Oh, don't forget you also need to set up a bank account for yourself. Lord, I never thought of that. Maybe Idris can help, or ask your Papa. Yeah? You will need an everyday account separate from the large one I manage for you in case you are mugged or something. Always have a spending account darling. I can then give you an allowance each week."

" _Taddy...I....what? Laundromat? What? Allowance?"_

"Your washing love, you will have to do that and I know you will destroy your lovely gowns so you need to send them out. Oh, and check how far to the stores for food, you will need to shop for both of you. Walter is shit at shopping. " Ianto sang, "Oh, gotta go darling, Daddy needs a foot massage, love ya, bye."

He ended the call and caught Jack's foot as he wafted past, the massage really happening as Jack groaned "That was mean."

"Yes, but who wins now Cariad?"

Jack could only laugh at the minx who had just made his daughter's ideas of being a Grup too early crash into the reality of Taddy Wisdom.

.

.

.

Sandylee007 that one was for you ...kisses xxxxx


	31. Bingo

Jack couldn't find Ianto. Imp had been a good little man but had tired as he does in the afternoon and he was looking at the door expectantly as he did that grizzle babies perfect within the first few months of life and at one he was definitely good at it.

Jack lifted him to his hip and decided to go find the errant Taddy, wandering along asking people if they had seen him. It cruise ship, not like he could go anywhere, right?

Finally a crew member smiled and nodded, asking Jack to follow as he was led to what appeared to be a games room. The room had several tables with women in bright clothing, older people and even some couples with children playing at their feet. Ianto was seated at a long table surrounded by elderly people, his hat shoved back as he looked down at something on the table and as Impy saw him and pointed, Ianto stood with excitement. "BINGO!"

Clapping as he rushed to the front waving a sheet of cardboard, then examining an array of soft toys and other prizes on a table. He chose a little teddy bear and turned, seeing Jack with a huge grin as he waved the bear, "Look impy, Tadda won you a bear!"

"Bar?"

"Bear" Ianto corrected as he carefully got off the stage, "Like dear. Near. Bear."

"Beah" Imp tried and Ianto grinned as he presented it, "Ta."

"Good boy" Ianto preened as everyone watched him lean over and kiss the little head, then straighten to kiss Jack then repeat "Good boy."

"So. He gets the bear" Jack said with a fake pout, "What do I get?"

"Oh Cariad, he gets a teddy bear, you get a Tiger!" Ianto purred and Jack grinned as Ianto openly flirted.

"Wow, in broad daylight, a Tiger attack" Jack said with glee.

"We don't' know these people, will probably never see them again" Ianto breathed in his ear "I don't have to be polite or proper. I can be whatever I want to be and right now I love you so much that I wanna take you back to the room and shag you silly before we have to pick Ton up from his adventure."

"Oh wow" Jack sighed happily, the rewards still coming as Ianto winked and lead him from the chaos of the cruise towards their private rooms.

"Come on Cariad, I will have that barnacle there asleep in no time in Ton's room. You. Me. This room, however long it takes" Ianto drawled in Jack's accent, making him laugh again.

"You keep wriggling that arse and not long at all" Jack choked out and their laughter was loud enough for several of the people to look around and watch.

Such a lovely couple.


	32. loving it all

Ianto's breathy moans were driving Jack insane as he pushed him against the back wall of the shower, the sitting ledge a wonderful idea for an elderly person with a bung hipâ€¦or an amorous couple in need of the good fucking surface.

Perfect height.

Ianto's head fell back against the tiles as he hooked his legs around Jack, urging him deeper. Jack could only curse softly as he struggled to regain control even though they both knewâ€¦well we all know really...Ianto had won.

Ianto's chuff of laughter told Jack he knew it too, his fingers digging into Jack's hips as he powered the thrusts and Jack gave in, closing his eyes and letting his own head fall back to let the water from the shower fall like rain.

The sensation was like freefall in a tub of chocolate sauce...or floating on a river of feathers...or....Jack stopped thinking altogether as he started to release, his gasp one of surprise as Ianto shot forward to bite Jack's shoulder and snarl softly through his own orgasm.

They then stayed like that, Jack inside Ianto holding him on the seat as their foreheads rested together, their breaths combining.

After all this timeâ€¦holy shit how many years? The spark was still enough to flame the world.

Jack eventually lifted his head and watched Ianto's head move back to the tiles, his smile serene as Jack rubbed his hands over the sweet body of his everything, feeling the scars and reminders of their commitment to stay together through thick and thin.

Ianto's hand was sitting over Jack's heart as he seems to hold it in the palm of his hand, stopping it from flying from his chest with the intensity of his emotion, beautiful and deadly was such a bond and they both knew they would kill for one another, die without one another.

A little noise had Ianto's eyes opening as their son woke in the other room, calling softly as he reminded them he didn't like the crib. Jack grinned as he quickly scrubbed himself and whispered "I'll go get him. Little bugger wants to play."

Ianto lowered his feet to the tiles and turned to finish his shower as Jack quickly towelled off and left the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

Ianto turned off the water and looked down at his scarred body, seeing the swimmer's physique with the slightly more solid hips these days. He knew his shoulders were more square and his trousers a size larger than the day he met that man currently snarling and growling like an idiot in the other room as the baby laughed.

He never felt so alive.


	33. squishy food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

They headed in for the evening meal which did not disappoint, Imp having learnt to check for exciting food as he was a fast learner, Ton showing the appropriate response to any plate presented.

You squeal, employ jazz hands then get your face close to the plate and smile for the camera.

Ianto's laughter filled the room as people turned to watch the two chidden camp, Jack also joining in as he decided his crayfish was still live and listening for a heartbeat. Imp was fixated with the claws so Jack let him have one, the little face full of wonder as he turned it in his hands and held it out for Ianto to smell with little squeaks.

"Wow, a real monster claw thing" Ianto agreed and Imp looked at it some more, then offered it to Ton who promptly snatched it and let it hang from his nose. Now Ianto was horrified and his hands were not as much Jazz and shoo-shoo as Jack choked and clapped.

"Well now, what a wonderful family we have here, look at this little man" the Captain was at their table and Jack looked shocked as Ianto politely rose and offered his hand.

Imp watched and then stood on his chair, gripping the back of it as he offered his as well, mindless jibber jabber with a 'Hewooo dea' at the end. The Captain was enthralled with the wee beast, soft laugher as he gently shook the tiny hand and Imp looked to his Taddy to see if he did good.

"Nicely done son" Ianto said proudly, "Now sit on the bum bits love."

"Yeash" Imp plopped down, "Squishies."

Ton had returned with a plate of kiwifruit turtles and a snake made of strawberries that Imp was now intently examining, then his face lit up and he did the 'food grin' at his Tad who was fumbling with the camera to get the shot for Ton before Imp ate the poor bloody thing from the plate like a heathen sod.

Three clicks and Ton was happy as Imp gave into temptation, champing the head of the snake from the plate and humming, his brother gasping as he watched the snake die, then laugh as Imp opened his mouth to show him the death throes.

"Ifan, you know that is gross for the table!" Ianto scolded the toddler who simply turned slowly to show him as well, showing he had more Jack influences in his life these days.

Ianto sighed and gave in, seeing the Harkness Madness in his children.

Gods, but he did love them all so.

[](https://postimages.org/)


	34. Pants ...phants...er...Elephants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Elephants.

Ianto and Jack stood watching Ton in total meltdown as two elephants looked at him from the bed, his mind unable to work out how they had managed it and he couldn't find the words to tell his Taddy but clever Taddy got the camera anyway.

The Swan still sat on the bedside table and Ianto was touched to see a little smattering of chocolates around it for Ton as well. Seems the crew had twigged to whose room this was now and Impy found a little towel teddy in his crib made from a hand towel that was super sweet, the cooing as he cuddled it for the camera lovely and Ianto was glad he had thought to switch it to video before the treat had been discovered.

Imp wanted in their bed, made no bones about it as he struggled and whimpered knowing his Daddy would relent and Ianto was already in the bed with his book open when Jack shamefully returned with the boy in his arms, "He had a sore tummy Taddy."

Ianto rolled his eyes to the Imp who looked fine enough as he clambered gleefully into the spot between his parentals, the grin also looking fine as he adjusted his teddy. His real one, the towel one had met a terrible rend. Apparently they don't bounce so well.

"Well, I suppose so, since he might die if left unattended apparently" Ianto said dryly and Imp snorted with mirth as he yanked one of Jack's pillows into the dip and started adjusting it while Jack got another pillow from the closet.

"Right, remember our deal. You sleep with us and stay still. No wriggle monsters as Taddy's sore hip is that side, OK?" Jack said as he slid on and completed the sandwich.

"Yeash, sowa bit" Imp nodded, knowing that hip hurt sometimes and Taddy had to use his stick thing. He hadn't brought it with them and Imp wondered in his little baby brain if Taddy was hurting as he wriggled over, immediately forgetting the no wriggle rule and slid down in the bedding.

"What the..." Jack pulled the blankets back to find their son was cuddling the hip, kissing it gently as he gave it attention and Jack felt like he might melt into a pool of love. "Awwwwww. Kissing Tadda better?"

"Yeash" Imp agreed, "Taddy mine."

"But you share so well with the rest of us" Jack assured him, "Yes, Taddy is your Taddy forever and ever. Lucky you."

"Yesh" Imp let Jack pull him back up and he found Taddy's arm ready to hold him, snuffling into that chest he loved with its fuzzy bits. Jack snuggled behind him, spooning the child and they settled

"Imp OK?" Ton roared.

Jack giggled and called back that he would live.

"Course he will, Tadda makes it better" came the reply as Ton clapped his lights off. Jack made a mental note to get Ton a clapper when they got home.

"Night guys" Ton called, "Fun tomorrow."

Jack kissed Ianto and settled once more, listening to the evening out of Ianto's breathing as his heart settled for sleep.

There in the bed with him and his beastling.


	35. Impy misses Monkey Man I think

Imp was being one ... literally as he threw himself back and roared in an uncharacteristic display of anger while his Daddy tried to keep a hold of him.

"Stop it" Ianto said calmly from the ground as he tied his sneaker, "You will fall."

Imp looked down at him and did it again, this time gnashing his teeth.

"Ifan, you are not getting it" Ianto said again, this argument had been going for almost half an hour and more than one well-meaning person had been politely told to leave it alone. Despite Ianto telling Jack to simply move along, he still wanted to please his son and was trying to reason with him.

Imp turned to look at the object of his desire again, then had another try.

"We cannot have it" Ianto said as he started to put away their jackets, stuffing them in the pushchair holdall, "Where would one live? Tell me. We don't have a cage or anything at home do we? He would get out and get squashed on the road or someone would steal him. Or he would run in to the hills and get scared."

Imp stopped to consider, another glance at the monkeys who were sitting quietly enthralled by the display of the little boy who seems captivating. He wriggled to be put down and Jack did so, watching as he toddled to the barrier fence and clutched the wire, his head falling against it as he peered into the enclosure and the moneys all hooted softy as they realised the fun was over and they went back to playing.

"Oh look they have a zoo at this stop" Ianto said in a sing-song voice "Come on. Let's go to the zoo, you can sleep by the pool any old time. Impy will love it he's never seen one before."

Jack glared at him but said nothing, knowing Ianto had warned him that Imp was tired and cranky this afternoon but he really did think the little bugger would behave, he always did. Right? Seems he really was in as shitty a mood as his Taddy. They really needed a time out.

Jack knelt and placed Imp in the pushchair, deciding that belting him in might help temper his mood and whispered that ice-cream might help soothe the burn of defeat. The silent stare of doom told him he was being a twat. Gods, he was SO Ianto sometimes Jack smiled as he kissed the solemn cheek.

"Snakes" Ton said as he ran around the corner and found them, "I found real ones. Not the eating kind, the bitey kind. Come on Imp, let's go see. Maybe we will be allowed one of these, after all Babs has her dragon things right?"

"Dragon things?" Jack said with surprise as the pushchair was wrenched from his hands and Ton shot off with their baby leaving Jack kneeling with a look of horror.

A throat cleared.

"Right. I want some of that ice-cream before I fucking melt with annoyance" Ianto muttered as he stormed off in search of the promised treat and shouted back over his shoulder, "You can handle them. I'll come find you with some OK?"

"OK love" Jack said in a small voice as he hurried after the children.

Maybe he should have let Ianto have his snooze by the pool.


	36. splish splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto finally had his moment by the pool, sighing as he lowered himself onto a hot lounger that seems to hug him in welcome. Imp seemed satisfied with the little toy monkey Jack had purchased...well. One of them. Seems the little shit had worked out they come on troops. Troops. Can you imagine? How can you argue with a little baby face pointing and asking for the 'Troops Dada?"

Damn it.

At least Harley would find it funny, the real Monkey of the family.

Imp threw Mine-key into the air and caught him, squealing like he did when Daddy did it with him. Seems he was Dadda and his pretend baby Monkey was enjoying some air time. Jack found it so cute to know Imp liked his Daddy doing that special game. Repeating it for his own little 'baby' now.

Jack was sitting on the edge of the pool talking on the phone so Ianto was getting snippets as he and Connor discussed a booking that had been fudged. You say fudge around little ears, so the 'fudging' bookwork had to be redone before the 'fudging' guests turned up to discover the 'fudge' up with the booking.

Ianto was just starting to drift when he heard a little splash, more like a plop and a little "Oh-oh. Fudge Dadda."

"Dadda? Hewo?"

Then a soft sigh.

Ianto sat up so quickly that the drink the steward was so carefully placing down went flying and Ianto called out Jack's name in warning as Imp calmly stepped off the side of the pool after the little monkey that was floating away.

More than one person screamed with horror as Ianto sighed and stood, pulling off his shirt to reveal his scared body and he stepped off the side of the pool where the baby had disappeared.

Jack looked over and blinked, his feet ceasing their slow kick, "Fuck. Ifan just went in the pool."

Ianto came up with the baby in one hand, triumphantly clutching his wee monkey with a look of glee and Ianto stood in the shoulder deep water looking at the toddler as he shook the monkey "Bugga. Mine-key wetted."

Ianto looked over at Jack who had the good graces to end the call and rush over to retrieve the baby only to get the monkey offered first, like...save him. Jack held out a towel and solemnly accepted the monkey and made a big display of drying him and scolding him for getting everyone wet.

Ianto let his son go and Imp promptly floated into his back like his Taddy had taught him, his arms out with a look of glee, "Floaty!"

"Give me the bloody thing" Ianto muttered, holding out a hand and he slapped the monkey onto the wet chest and Imp hummed happily, watching his Taddy now employ the floating game.

He waited.

Ianto pulled Imp onto his chest and the baby laughed as he lay facing up, monkey on his wee chest too.

"Are they OK?" a worried woman asked, "I can't believe the little one can swim like that."

"A water baby" Jack said with pride, "Was born in water, absolutely no fear. Loves it, Ianto encourages him to enjoy himself."

"What a wonderful sight, father and son and...monkey."

Jack laughed as he agreed, snapping a pic to send home.

Their first grandchild was apparently hairy and ate bananas.

[](https://postimages.org/)


	37. cool

Mine-key was drying in the sun as Imp floated past, Ianto now standing and watching intently as the wee man flicked his hands about to change direction.

"Such a lovely little swimmer" a warm voice chortled.

Ianto looked up and found the Captain crouching by the pool watching Imp so he smiled and reached out to hook the child to him so he could talk to the Captain without having to look at the beast, "Thank you. Jack had a wonderful pool put in for me and Imp loves it too."

"I see the resemblance, same nose" the Captain grinned as he watched Imp hoot to his left and turned to find Jack crouching to check the monkey.

"OK, Mine-key is dry love, wanna go get some food?" Jack asked looking over and seeing the Captain, "Oh. Hi. Admiring my lovely water babies are you?"

Jack and the Captain struck up a conversation, Jack showing interest in the man's work history and the vessel he was currently in charge of as Ianto walked to the steps and out of the water. The Captain glanced over and saw the scars, then Jack was rushing to take the boy and relieve Ianto's back, "Come on love. Poor Taddy can't get dry with an Impy bum attached."

Imp walked over and tested Mine-key for himself, sniffing to make sure he was OK. He liked sniffing things that kid. Ya know...Ianto sniffs things too.

Huh.

Jack turned back to find the Captain patiently waiting and he grinned, "So, Captain. You have Maritime laws and things right?"

The captain nodded and warmed even more as Jack laughed and told him some stories of their life and their many wonderful children. Ianto tuned them out as he carried Mine-ley, making him wave at Imp who was grinning over Jack's shoulder at him with open glee.

They walked down to the food and found Ton there with his friends, all having a party that Imp was excited ot join.

"Come sit with me" Ton said happily, "This is my baby borther Imp. He is cool!"

"HI IMP"

Imp squealed and clapped as he pulled at his saggy nappy Daddy had put in quickly at the poolside. He told the nearest person all about swimming and she seemed really nice, laughing and nodded as her eyes smiled like Ton's do. He really liked having all the Ton People around, they were all so friendly.

All Ton People are cool.


	38. little bubba and his bot-bot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

The evening meal was quiet, the Captain inviting them to his table which apparently was a big deal and Ianto found himself lumbered with an overtired little heathen who didn't want any food, just a bot-bot.

Ianto kept telling him softly that it was back in the room as he had been eating big people food but Imp was not in the least bit mollified, his anger turning to despair as he informed his Taddy that he was 'starvey' for his botty.

Ton shoved another boiled egg into his mouth that had been a little chicken complete with a comb made from carrot and hummed, reaching for some juice as he watched his Taddy get annoyed.

"I'll go get it" Ton offered like a wonderful big brother, "Do you want the blue one or the orange one buddy."

"Orannnnnnnnnge" Imp wailed, then sniffed and looked at Ton, "Pwease?"

"Well done, good boy" Ton said grandly as he rose, plucked another chicken from his plate and turned to his Taddy, "Tad? You need a cardy or anything?"

Ianto blinked, then tried to stop the gushing that threatened and he managed to politely tell Ton he was fine, just needed his love.

"Ah, well. Lots of that" Ton kissed Ianto's cheek and wandered off humming.

Ianto had no fears for his baby walking around the vessel now knowing he was well known and liked by the crew who were careful of all the special children on board.

"So, we only have one more day, two more sleeps and then home" Jack said to Ianto, "Tonny hasn't been counting has he"

"He is loving it but will be so happy to see his dog. This was so wonderful Jack you really outdid yourself." Ianto said happily, "Thank you Cariad, this was such a wonderful gift, I don't have words. And to include the babies, you know that's the cherry on top."

Jack leaned in for a kiss, Ianto's hand on his thigh squeezing gently and then Ton was back, "Here we are little bro. I put some banana milk in it, you want nana milk?"

"Fank Oooo" Imp said happily, accepting his bottle and settling into Ianto's chest. Ianto crooned as he rocked his little man and saw the little baby he still was when tired, a hand covering his eyes as he sighed and snuggled in.

Their last day tomorrow before the steam for home overnight, Ianto wondered what Jack was planning as he rubbed his hands in that familiar dastardly way he does when he has a scheme afoot.


	39. A doggone good idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 

"A Dog" Ton's voice was flat as he looked at the towel, his mouth turning down as he suddenly thought of Badger, "Oh no. I've not talked to him in days, oh my poor buddy."

"Damn" Jack huffed.

"How about we call then?" Ianto offered, shoving the baby at Jack who struggled to grab the floppy limbed sleeper. "Come on son, lets phone home."

Jack gripped the baby as he watched Ianto pick up the phone and ring the house, then he spoke to Connor and handed the phone to Ton who spent the next half hour making noises and then laughing as the dog huffed back politely.

"Come on gorgeous, lets get these ragamuffins off to sleep and then we can have a wee...er...shower?" Jack asked, Ianto smiling as he watched the eyebrows waggle.

"What are you up to?" Ianto suddenly asked as he took the baby from Jack's lap, "You are up to something, I know when you are scheming. What is it?"

Jack blinked and then grimaced, "OK. I've arranged for the kids to meet us tomorrow so they can spend the last night onboard, like...I booked them a room and everything. Even Fen."

"What?" Ianto's eyes widened as he sat on the bed, the baby now flopping onto the comforter to snore soflty. "Our last night of freedom and you invited them all to spend it here?"

"Ah...." Jack looked horrified and Ianto couldn't help it, sniggering as he gave in and showed he was playing. "Not angry?"

"No Cariad, I think that is a lovely idea. This trip has been wonderful, of course some photos and memories with the other kids is a great idea. You are just firing on all cylinders lately Mister!" Ianto said happily, turining to wrestle the little one from his clothes. "I really need to get this guy potty trained don't I."

"I love you" Jack said happily as he wathced Iantos' face glow with love for their little one.

"Twypsn"

"Your Twypsn?"

"I would have no other."


	40. Ya can't fool Ianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.cc/image/a6ckogh5b/)

Ianto knew Jack was still scheming but let it go, now happy knowing his babies were all going to see the lovely place they had spent the last four days. As Walt and Babs stepped on board at lunchtime the place erupted, the crew big fans and now horrified they had been entertaining Ianto and Jack without knowing they were dealing with royalty.

Ianto thought it was sweet how the kids laughed and signed autographs, posed for photos and took it with the usual good grace, even Fen allowing more than one person to have a picture of him in his uniform.

His uniform.

Huh.

Ianto watched Idris and Sean materialise with garment bags hooked over their shoulders even though they were dressed as smartly as the kids and he....oh gods.

Ianto watched Jack rub his hands again, making a face at the Captain who gave the thumbs up and then saw Ianto looking and waved merrily before scuttling of.

Oh gods.

He wouldn't.

Would he?

Ianto watched Jack show them the rooms and then calmly tell them the two cabins on either side were booked out as the other passengers had left for an early flight one side and the other had remained dormant.

Ianto then watched John and Chrystal arrive with wee Monkey screaming with undisguised glee, reaching for his best mate and Ifan screamed back with equal volume displacement. Their cabin one floor down.

Shit.

Ianto went to the room and sat on the bed, trying to remain calm as his brain told him he was being a bloody blouse about it and to man up for the love of the gods. He knew damned well what was happening and had all along, should have twigged when Jack asked about Maritime law.

He carefully removed the suits from the garment bags and gave them a good steam, letting them hang as he looked at what his brother had chosen and admitting they looked rather fine, then he sorted a better tie. A red one, not blue. He knew Jack would want a blue one. He would want Ianto to wear red.

There was no red tie.

Shit.

Ianto walked to the clothing store and cursed, the realisation that it might all be ruined for the wrong accessory so stupid. Then Ianto realised it didn't matter for the love of all things shiny. He chose a black one. A black shirt and knew the black suit and waistcoat would look so Wild West that all he needed was a Stetson.

He then chose a blood red kerchief for the pocket, the only red would be over his heart.

Ianto went back to the room and looked at the ensemble again.

It would do.

He then sat and wondered about vows.


	41. Jack gets a real pass now

When Jack asked Ianto to take a walk with him before the evening meal suggesting they change into formal wear first, he hummed changing into the suit and making Jack stall with his foot raised to change his socks.

"Shit on a cracker" Jack breathed, "You look so fuckable right now."

"Right now?" Ianto chortled, "What about later with my fly open laying on this bed so you can see the red knickers I have on?"

"Oh shit"

Ianto grinned and then sighed, "Maybe we should just stay in and...cuddle?"

He enjoyed the flicker of horror before Jack laughed, then they walked to the bow of the vessel where there were guests, a pretty little lighted area and even a band. Awww, really? So corny. Leis. Really? On Welsh water?

Ianto accepted his red one with mild amusement and watched Ton sitting with a pink one on, looking intently at proceedings as he resisted the need to point out to John that Imp was eating his flowers.

Didn't matter.

Edible.

Fine.

"Ianto, I know this is a shock but the last one didn't go so well" Jack began and Ianto remembered to look confused, looking at his children for answers as they shone with glee at getting one over him.

Right.

"I love you, always have and always will and I would love to marry you in every country, if only it were legal" Jack paused for soft laugher then continued, "You are my soul mate. My heartbeat and my best friend. Ianto. Will you marry me. Again."

"Every day" Ianto answered, "Ask me every day, I will always say yes, even when you are out of jelly babies."

Jack lit up as people laughed then he stepped closer, "Ianto, will you marry me right now?"

"What?" Ianto let his mouth hang a little, "What? Jack? Oh gods, what have you one, no, I mean, Cariad what. Now? But the planning and work to go into ... Oh Jack you lovely man."

Cue the kiss.

There were no vows, something Ianto was grateful for because he felt that they had said it all before and he had forgotten them in his excitement anyway, showing it more important these days and to know Jack felt the same was wonderful too.

Walt and Babs sang as they danced the first waltz, Jack even letting him lead for a change and as their lips met Ianto knew Jack was really good and proper immune from his ire for a while.

A while.

We have to be honest here.

This is Jack.

Ianto closed his eyes and let Jack sway with him in his arms and let it all slide away around them.

What a wonderful way to end the trip.


	42. Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

The night was winding down, the babies were tiring and Ianto drew back from his husband so many ''I Do"s over as they slow danced, placing his hand on his cheek as he took a kiss and whispered that Impy needed to go to bed as the whinge had started that was like the warning of a motor turning over.

"I'll come too" Jack replied, "We can snuggle."

Ianto's eyes crinkle at the corners as he regarded his mate, "I do love you."

"Good" Jack replied with a matching grin, soft and warm, "Come on love. Ton looks ready to burst if he touches any more cake."

The ice sculpture was two swans kissing and Ton had spent a long time taking the perfect shot, the camera now clutched possessively as he argued that he was the photo-man.

Imp and Monkey were on the floor under the table with a range of things they had 'borrowed' to play with and although Imp had offered him a monkey from the set several times he seemed set on Mine-key. Of course Imp had been stern in his refusal there, explaining with gestures and facial expressions he was his baby but Harley could choose from any of the others. In all the excitement Ianto had missed this problem brewing as he would had made a fuss of another one and told Harley that it had his eyes or something silly so he would want it. John was still mastering the Papa thing and was doing quite well for a man who thought he didn't want kids so we can't blame him for something children do everywhere worldwide.

Harley had weighed up his options and decided that the monkey that was getting all the attention must be the best and he wanted it. Unfortunately he had his father's temper and when he realised Ifan was set in his refusal he reacted before John could even comprehend what was happening at his feet.

Harley seized the nearest thing which was a serving spoon and he swung as hard as he could, striking Ifan on the temple and as the little boy screamed with pain and grabbed at his head Harley snatched the monkey from his lap and ran.

Ianto heard the weird clang and immediately swung for the babies, his Taddy Mode engaging and he was moving with haste before Harley shot out from under the table with Mine-key under his arm. Harley looked at his uncle advancing and swung to run for his very young life. Unfortunately he ran straight into a serving cart and landed in a messy heap, screaming with fear and pain as he thumped his head against it.

"FUCK!" John leapt up and grabbed his son as Ianto fell to his knees and yanked Ifan out from under the table where he still sat holding his head.

Ianto was terrified, it showed on his face as he tried to remove the hand from the strike site.

Ifan had not yet cried.

[](https://postimages.org/)


	43. hair today...

"Shit, is he alright?" John asked as he cuddled his son and Ianto looked up at Jack not John.

"Blood" he said with his face paling, struggling to get to his feet, "Help me get up for Godsake."

Jack grabbed Ianto under the arms and heaved him up, following as Ianto started to run for the medical bay, his son still rigid in his arms and he tried to speak calmly as he moved, "It's OK love, Tadda has you, it's OK. Take a breath. Breathe darling, it's OK."

He slammed into the room and the doctor squeaked as his feet left the desk and he stood, moving to see what had happened.

"Another child hit him in the head with a serving spoon, he won't let me see and has not made a sound" Ianto's voice shook as he sat his son on the exam table, Imp's yes wide and full of unspilled tears, "Ifan? Look at Tadda, Ifan? Impy Bum take a breath love."

Ifan took a deep breath, his whole body shuddering as Jack watched from behind Ianto, his heart still pounding so loud he could early hear the intake of air, then Imp started to cry.

No sound.

It was eerie, a silent scream as Imp removed his hand from the strike site and reached for his Taddy again, Ianto starting to moan and he sat and drew his him against his chest. The doctor worked around the arms of the quietly panicking Tad and checked carefully, sighing "Gonna have to trim some of this hair back sorry, that needs stitches"

"Why?" Jack stepped around to look with horror at the blood seeping down his son's face saw the skin had split with the impact, Ianto's face pale and full of panic as he blinked, a meltdown in progress, "Do what you have to doc. Just make our boy OK. Ianto, breathe too love. Ianto? Focus love."

Ianto nodded mutely, a tear rolling down his face as his boy finally found his voice and started to wail.

Gods, what a way to finish what had been a perfect evening.

Jack turned to find John in the doorway with Harley in his arms, a cold cloth to his face from the trolley impact, "Hey, is he OK?"

Jack clocked at Mine-key still in the little boy's arms and sighed, pulling it from him and offering it back to Imp who screamed even harder and threw himself back as the doctor cursed.

Jack felt his heart twist as his son rejected his beloved toy.

Had to blame someone for this I guess.

.

.

.

For those of you wondering about the silence ... when a child is hurt and doesn't make a sound it is bad. When they immediately yell or cry it is not as bad as you thought, same as any injured person you don't want the silent stare or crying.  One of the things I learned in my medical traning that came in useful in an emergency ... don't run to the one crying, run to the one who isn't but should be.


	44. line

Walt had been enraged, Fen able to calm him before he made a dick of himself and he was now pacing outside the med-bay, listening to his little brother cry like his wee life was over.

Babs slid into the room and sat watching with growing alarm as it all became clear what had happened. As usual her Tad was trying to be calm and brave while Dad simply clung to him and tried to make himself a human shield against everyone else.

She looked at her Papa and saw his distress, trying to soothe his son as the egg on his head was examined while looking over at the other baby with longing, wishing he could fix things. Poor Papa still has to learn that sometimes you lose. With children you can't always win for them.

"I wish Owen were here" Jack suddenly said, "I just realised I left Ton back there, shit."

"Uncle Idris has him" Walter called from the hallway, "He's showing them his towel art."

Ianto nodded looking over at John, "Is he OK?"

"Hit his head in the cart, gonna have a black eye I think" John replied, "Ianto, I am..."

"Not your fault" Ianto interrupted, "Please do not apologise John. This was a silly thing kids do. This is not your fault, it happened so fast and without warning. You are not to blame, I am not mad just pissed that my baby is about to get his first hair cut."

"Shit"

"It's OK, it will be OK" Ianto moved his attention to his son and smiled bravely as he watched the doctor approach, "My brave boy. My poor, brave boy. What a whack huh? Monkey might be gonna play baseball? Or do you think more like a Hockey freak with that swing, eh?"

Imp smiled weakly, his hands clasped in his Taddy's strong ones as he felt the doctor touch him gently, "OK love, I am going to spray something wet on your head, OK? It will feel funny but in a few minutes the hurty bit will go away OK?"

Ianto watched the man gently spray some numbing spay, then apply some gel as well then quickly put three little stitches along the hairline.

"Will it scar?" John asked with horror as he watched the needle move.

"Hopefully not, it is so close to the hairline that even if there is a small pale line it will be unnoticeable." The doctor replied without looking up from his task, "Little man is so brave."

"Has a high pain threshold like his Tad" Jack said softly, watching Ianto's face pale a little more. "Ianto? You ok love? Do you need to lay back a bit?"

"Not gonna faint" Ianto slurred, "Nope."

Jack sat and held him from behind as he felt him shake with fatigue and adrenalin, a slump not far off as his baby had almost given him a heart attack.

Mine-key lay abandoned on the floor and Babs scooped him up with a sigh sigh.

Damn.


	45. stoopid monkey

Harley sat with his black eye puffy and half closed, glaring at the food being presented for the evening meal and not wanting anything. He had now realised his error and was full of shame, clinging to his Mama and whimpering when anyone tried to talk to him.

Ifan also had a shiner, a softer one that had travelled down from the livid bruising on his temple and the gauze plaster over his wound was stark on the wee head, his bald patch also making people cluck softly as they offered comfort.

Ton was enraged, finally seeing what had happened and he was not sure who to blame so had chastised John for being closest, Fen for giving them a spoon in the play things then he told the toy off quite severely as the two boys watched with huge eyes, Ton's temper so rare an occurrence as he shook the monkey and told it that it was nothing but trouble.

"Let's try to eat something, yeah?" Ianto crooned, still tired and preparing for a sleepless night with a wriggle monster who had demanded 'kiss it better' attention several times already as the freezing wore off.

Walt was crooning softly, as he offered a piece of bread roll, whispering that he had buttered it himself with Taddy's special powers he had too, pleased when Ifan reluctantly accepted it, looking at him with distrust until a furtive bite told him Walt did seem to have Taddy's buttering powers.

Babs sat and made a clucking noise, something wrapped in a blanket in her lap getting attention and both little boys watched as she sighed and looked over at Ifan, "And look. There is Taddy."

Ifan leaned closer and peered into the blanket, seeing the monkey and then leaned back, shaking his hed as he pushed it away, "No. Not. Harley have."

Of course Harley was both excited to get the prize and conflicted, his little brain telling him he had also lost so he accepted the monkey with silence, looking at his father who nodded and looked around like someone might tell him how to fix things.

Babs rose and left again, Walt following.

Ianto rubbed a little back and whispered to his son that he was a good boy for sharing and he was right. Monkey was just a silly toy and he had lots more anyway.

Ifan jammed a couple of fingers into his mouth and closed his eyes as he listened to his Taddy humming softly for him. Yeah.

Stupid Monkey.

Both of them.


	46. warren

It was Walt who returned with another blanket, this one larger and more...Ianto watched with interest now as Walt sat and adjusted the bundle, Babs leaning over his shoulder to croon at it and he smiled as he watched Walt then ask Imp if he wanted to see his new baby.

Imp nodded and craned his head as Walt reverently lowered the bundle and pulled back the covers to show a doll. It was a little black baby with fuzzy hair and it's eyes were closed, lips pursed and Ianto could see even from where he was sitting that it must have been expensive.

So lifelike.

"This is nobody's baby" Walter said sadly, a theatrical sigh as he looked over at his brother, "Nobody wants him. Look, his little fingers, do you see? He looks like me, right?"

Walter unwrapped the doll and little bare feet flopped as well, Imp now enamoured and leaning over to look at the little doll, "Now, I think this little stretchy is the only clothes he has. Not even clothes, poor baby."

"Warren" Ifan said softly, "He Warren."

Everyone stared at him in silent surprise, that name had never been said before and they had no idea where he had even got it from, then the captain cleared his throat, "Well, that is an honour. You are calling your baby after me young man?"

Ianto then remembered the Captain was Captain Warren and he smiled as Ifan reached for the doll, "Warren. A good boy. Warren mine."

"Yes" Walter agreed "I think that might be best, you are a good Taddy after all."

Ifan had the doll in his arms, clutching it to him with wide eyes full of wonder as he felt the soft body full of little beads making the baby lifelike in it's floppiness. "I has bubba!"

"Yes, congratulations" Walter said happily, "Wow. Me an Uncle already. I can't want to babysit."

Ifan made a noise of happiness stroking the doll's face and looking intently at it, "Ahhhh, sleepy bubba."

He kissed the little face and held his hand out for the blanket which Walter hastily handed over and they all watched him gently tuck his baby in, his little face serene and so Ianto-like as he looked lovingly at his baby that Jack leaned over and kissed him, "So proud of my little son. What a lovely Tada you are."

"Yeash" Ifan agreed, "Like my Tadda."

"Yes" Jack smiled, "The best. To make such wonderful children. "


	47. forgiveness

Ianto took his chance while everyone was watching the Imp now slowly dance around the tables with the little doll on his shoulder, patting its back and singing to it like he had seen Taddy do with bubbas when they visit. Ianto plucked Harley from by John's chair and sat him in his lap, looking at his black eye.

"Wow, that is a real shiner" Ianto said softly, "Must have made a weird sound in your head, huh?"

Harley blinked, his fear raw as he waited to see what punishment was coming but Ianto leaned in and kissed the bruised face gently, cuddling him, "Oh Monkey Man. I know you are sorry. It was a horrible, terrible thing that happened and I know you never wanted to hurt your best friend like that. I know you are scared and your heart bits hurt too. It's OK. We all make mistakes, even Grups. It doesn't mean you are bad if you do a bad thing. Bad things happen."

Harley sighed as he leaned his head against Ianto's shoulder, feeling horrible still, even with Uncle Ianto Healing Kisses and he breathed in that unique smell that was Ianto, letting himself take a moment to be OK.

John looked over, "Is he OK?"

"Yeah, Just sad" Ianto replied as he watched Imp now hold the doll up for someone to speak to. "He will be OK, Harley just needs to forgive himself I think."

"My temper" John agreed, "My gods, I can remember as a child smashing windows and all sorts. I see it in Babs sometimes, a flare of madness. You raised her to recognise it and swallow it down but this wee guy is full on Hart."

"You are a good man" Ianto said firmly, "You have brain farts, don't we all? Your son proved that tonight. Come on, if Imp can let it go surely you can too, yeah?"

John nodded as Imp toddled over and everyone held their breath as he shoved the doll at Harley for a hold and he accepted it with a watery smile.

Imp threw the blanket over one shoulder as all parentals do and pulled up his nappy as he looked proudly at his doll in his friend's arms, "Warren sez Hewoo"

"Hella Warrn" Harley said bravely, "Squishy!"

"Yesh" Imp agreed, "Squishy bubba. Loves."

"Yea" Harley started to smile as he realised he had his friend back and he gently returned to doll to it's rightful owner, "We love squishes bubbas"

"Yeash" Imp said happily, dancing off again and Harley wriggled from Ianto's lap to run after him.

Forgiven.


	48. give a baby some love

Neve wanted a bubba too, her demands getting louder as she saw the little dark skinned doll and Idris was the first to cave taking her to choose from the store two levels down in the ship's shopping district. John took Harley with him, the little monkey still quiet after his tantrum.

Neve found a little doll with a HUGE afro and declared it 'Sonny' as she clutched it to her and told everyone to back off because her baby was asleep! So cute. Idris looked at the sullen child in John's arms and asked if he wanted one too, his wee pout epic as he shook his head and Idris wondered if he felt he didn't deserve one so he reached out and gently took him from John for a cuddle, this child one of his children, as all were within the clan.

"Come now Monk. Talk to me" he crooned, "What do you really want?"

Harley blinked and then his eyes betrayed him, sliding to the transformers display.

"A robot?"

A little nod and hopeful look as he now openly leered at the shiny robots standing in a display, "Well, I had when I was a kid too. Robots are cool. A lot of the boys in my family love robots, good choice."

Harley lit up as he was set on his feet and he shot over to touch a big shiny one with open awe. Ton had let him and Impy watch the Transformers Movies on his portable DVD player sometimes and this as beyond belief that he found real ones right here.

"Optimus Prime?"

"Pime"

"OK" Idris said slowly, "that one? Or this one over here with the box and..."

Harley already had the toy, ripping it from the display with gusto and tucking it under his arm defiantly, like someone else might get it if he didn't act fast. Idris laughed and patted a little shoulder, "Come on my man, let's go pay the nice lady then. Remember manners. You are a whole one, almost one and a half right?"

"Yesh, big" Harley agreed as he toddled over to the counter and looked adoringly at the nice lady, "My Pime peas?"

"Oh what lovely manners" she said happily, "Of course sir. Let me zap the little sticker on his foot then. Amazing, how old is he again?"

"Fourteen months I think, maybe a week more?" Idris asked Gene who nodded.

"And complete words, sentences?" she said with wonder.

"My brother is a Baby Whisperer, this one and his are like twins, always together and Ianto has some weird empathy with them" Gene said proudly, "all his children are forward. Clever as all get out, even Ton who has DS, the doctors can't believe it."

"Wonderful" she said as she waved goodbye. Neve walked proudly as a big four year old girl does as her father carried a crowing Harley who couldn't believe his luck. In all his fourteen months of long life he had never had anything so fine. He now felt really bad for what he did to his buddy and when they got to the cabin he rushed to show him and offer a hold.

"Oooo! Shiny!" Imp exclaimed, "WOW! PIME!"

"Yeash, pime!" Harley was beside himself with glee as his friend recognised the robot, telling him it was excellent.

They both had babies now.

Harley had a lovely shiny one.


	49. An end ot it

The beautiful love birds on the bed had Ianto crooning as he settled on the bed, his poor baby clinging to him with a deep sigh as he clutched his own baby possessively.

"Such a good boy, such a brave boy" Ianto crooned as he let him see the doves, Jack doing the photo thing as Walt and Babs joined in.

Fen waited patently and when Ianto rose he took the little boy and sat in a chair, talking to him softly with great interest, Imp delighted to show his biggest brother the baby of the family now. Ianto kissed Fen's forehead, then accepted a hug from Walt who could see how upset his Tad still was.

"His first hair cut" Ianto sighed and Walt kissed him without a second thought, his love for his Taddy endless.

"Look, at least it wasn't because of a house fire" Walt reasoned and Ianto laughed as he nodded, Walt reaching out to stroke Imp's hair, "At least he has a fair amount to flop back down and cover it. He's OK, aren't ya big man?"

Imp grinned at his lovely brother, then looked to the door as Neve pushed her way in "Unka Yani! I wanna hair cut too and Tadda sez no. I wanna hair cut!"

Gene entered with a look of doom, "She wants her hair cut like Imp's!"

"Oh" Ianto said with wide eyes, "Darling, you want it all cut off? Just um...a page boy cut? Like Ifan?"

"Yeah, I wanna have no hair, then I don't have to have stupid ribbons and stuff. The boys don't have to have hair stuff!" she argued.

"Oh boy" Ianto said as he slid onto the bed and let his little boy snuggle into him for a snooze. "Some wedding night, a damaged child and another wants a shaved head or something."

Neve's eyes lit up as she swung to look at her Daddy, "Shave?"

"Wow, thanks Uncle Ianto" Idris sighed as he slumped, "what a lot of help that was!"

Ianto sniggered as he let go of the bad parts, his heart too gentle to hold bad things for too long and Imp sighed happily as he heard the heartbeat he loved so much match his once more. He pulled his baby closer and knew he had to keep him close, love him forever.

Taddys do that.


	50. Warren sez hey hooo

Ianto stood calmly waiting as Mrs Grimsby knelt next to the little pushchair and measured with her sewing tape, Ifan puffing importantly as one of his 'Biddies' as Jack called them measured the doll for clothes.

"Well, a handsome little one for sure" she said as she straightened and addressed the baby to his face, "You have a wonderful child there Mister Harkness-Jones. Wonderful. I think he will look lovely in a little matinee jacket and some booties. I have just the pattern."

Ifan nodded knowledgably as he agreed and her face softened as she leaned in and kissed the little cheek. Ifan grinned as he glowed at her "Fank oo Grimey"

She giggled at his name for her, rising to address the proud father, "So sweet Ianto, are you sure he is not a clone?"

"Jack asks the same thing on a daily basis, especially now he has my baby hum down pat, you should see him settling Warren for an afternoon nap" Ianto laughed, "Even pats the wee back and jigs."

"Awwwww" she crooned, another little kiss before stepping back, "Lovely to meet little Warren, off you go then."

Ifan adjusted the purse on the handle of the doll pram and waved enthusiastically, Ianto seeing another old 'biddy' peeking as curtains twitched three doors down and he resisted the urge to sigh. A pint of milk, all he wants is some bloody milk for his cuppa but Warren's inaugural walk seemed to pull all the time from the day.

Ifan stopped as the front door opened to the cottage, his little face full of glee, "Hey ho Gertty"

"IMPY!" Gertrude yelled, her voice always stuck on full volume, "WHAT HAVE YOU THERE!"

"Bubba" Ifan said with a grand sweep of a little hand and she gushed accordingly as she met the newest family member, commenting that he bore a striking resemblance to Walter which seemed to please Ifan no end, his little toothy grin lovely to see.

Again with the sewing tape, more measurements and by now Ianto had realised this was going to become a theme so he rattled off the measurements from the previous two ladies as Gertrude nodded and hummed, "RIGHT! I THINK A SPECIAL BLANKIE!"

Ifan gasped theatrically, clasping little hands and he pouted for a kiss, then they were allowed to advance a few more feet towards the shop, Babs' purse still dangling precariously on the pram handle until Ifan shoved it back with force, making the entire pram shudder. A hitch of a nappy and then more walking as he called out cheerfully to the village and waved, the replies full of amusement.

Ianto saw a familiar vehicle approaching so he pointed at the store where Manny was waiting in the doorway for his own introductions and the vehicle stopped there as his parents sat in it watching with delight as Ifan missed them, walking right up to the car while checking his baby.

"Ifan" Eugene said softly though the open window.

"GRANDY!" Ifan screamed but delight.

Oh what a wonderful day for Warren, everyone saying hello.


	51. shopping for snakes

"Is that the new handbag Babs got from Ellen?" James asked as he watched his grandchild manoeuvre the tiny pushchair into the shop, arguing that he could do it himself thank you very much.

"Yes. Apparently you need a purse to go shopping" Ianto replied, James snorting with mirth as he got an image of Ianto with a matching one, pearls on the suit collar as eyes rolled.

"DADDA"

Ah. They had found Jack, kneeling in a corner with some wooden shelving and a drill held by Ton sitting at his feet, a typical Harkness-Jones mess in the making, his look full of buggery.

"Cariad?" Ianto aked softly, "What the hell are you doing to Manny's shop?"

"Just the corner here that used to have the videos." Jack said with that look of defence, "The DVDs only take those shelves there and we thought this would be a nice spot for a wee play area for Ariel and the other kids."

At the mention of Manny's youngest, the girl in question came running through the beaded curtain with arms wide, Ianto deftly catching her as she laughed and clung to him for a hug. Ariel was almost three and a pretty little dot that had her Uncle's full love and attention.

"What are you building for her then?" Ianto asked, one eye on the little boy carefully checking the lolly jars though the glass counter and the larger one who yanked out his measuring tape and pretended to measure a wall..

"A shop, a little shop where she can have toys to really sell, lollies and stuff. I figure if we call into the dollar store next time we are in London and fill a few bags will rubbish she can sell it for whatever. I mean, look." Jack pointed as Babs' expensive one of a kind Louis Vuitton was opened and a handful of coins were removed to be handed to Manny with a serious look.

Manny let them land on the counter and counted thirty pence plus three buttons.

"Well now, you want a jelly plane or a snake?" he asked the baby who leaned into the pushchair as if the baby was interrupting their conversation then giggled, "Snaky?"

Manny calmly removed two snake lollies and placed them in separate bags, giving them to the little boy who then placed one in the doll pram and the other one in the handbag.

"OK, Bye-bye" the little boy chirped happily "Tadda, come"

"Woof" Ianto said softly as he looked at Manny who nodded to show there was nothing to pay, scooping the money into a little jar full of oddments from the children. Once a month they would go through it and Ianto would make up any shortfall but he knew the soft man there would deny there was any, not caring a jot how many marbles or pretty rocks the little ones brought him in return for a free sweet. He did buy them with an expectation of shrinkage he had assured Ianto when this game had started with Ton.

Of course he had no idea how Jack was about to pay him back for his kindness, his daughter about to get the shop of her tiny dreams.


	52. next customer please

Purple and pink were the theme colours, the shelves heaving with the things Jack had purchased for her. Manny was gobsmacked and too afraid to ask how much it had all cost but his baby girl had a store he was a little jealous of.

Books. Toys. Games and even a few dress-up things hanging on a posh looking clothes rack. She had a little cash register that also looked real, grocer's scales for the love of god and little baskets for the children to carry about as they shopped.

He watched his daughter gush, her little hands clasped under her chin as she tried not to cry with glee and Jack puffed with delight as he watched the little princess in her realm of high commerce. Such a shame that they only had the one girl, Manny thought to himself, Jack loves little girls so much.

"Now then Missus Stinkpot" Jack said softly, "You must keep it clean and once a week we will check your earnings so we can replace stuff. OK?"

She gave a shrill squeal as she launched herself at him and he laughed scooping her up for a cuddle as Manny and his wife examined the little play things.

"What a wonderful idea" Millie said as she entered to look at what Ianto had been gushing about on the phone "I know I have some lovely little things that can go in here, I found some cute little wooden animals at the market last weekend and had been unable to resist. I was going to put them in Christmas stockings but this is so much better. They can get the ones they like then."

"That's what I was thinking" Jack agreed with Herb's daughter, now considered family as he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, "We top it up now and then and they learn the power of money. Pocket money can be spent, chores mean something as the payout will mean they can come here. They have no place to play like this and Manny gets to make a little something."

"Nonsense" Manny snorted, "It can all go back to them, all profit can go back to the babies. That village green needs some beautification. I suggest at the end of each year we look at what has been made and then use it for something for them to pretty the place up. Gym equipments or mini golf clubs for their wee mini golf thing you two set up. I think this might be a nice wee earner or the community. Not only do donations go to a good cause but the children get to take something home for their efforts."

Jack was so proud he might burst, his husband had already thanked him several times the night before and he was still a little tender from it.

That holiday had been a real healing balm and Jack now felt they should do it every year.

Why not.

Ianto deserved nice things and Jack was now in a place here he could accept that Ianto needed some peace and quiet without constantly thinking about morbid things. Watching him snoozing by the pool no longer heartbreaking but now reaffirming that he was so damned lucky to have this life with him.

His heartbeat.


	53. A Mump in the Road

Harley entered the house chirping, his robot under his arm and his wet hair curling around his head in a little halo. Also a nappy sliding off one hip as he had discarded his clothes along the path between houses, this being a place here your freak flag could fly and he was a naturalist at heart, the nappy plopping onto the floor for him to step out of.

"In the bedroom" Ianto called and Harley dropped the robot he had been carrying, scampering for the bedroom in the hopes of finding what he did. Ianto was still in bed and he clambered up with glee to plaster himself on Ianto as he laughed and slapped playfully at him calling him a wet doggie.

"Shit, is he still a little whiney?" John asked as he respectfully hovered in the doorway until Ianto waved him in. Clothes in his hands from the disrobed one were wet and he dropped them in the clothes basket without a second thought, this still their home too.

Ifan was cuddled in the bed with his Warren tucked under his chin, heavily lidded eyes peering out at them with the morose stare of a sick child. John sighed as he sat and rubbed a little back, crooning, "Poor Impy Bum. Awww, is Uncle Owen coming to visit and poke ya?"

"He is calling in this afternoon" Ianto nodded now having wrestled the little naked boy into the covers where he slid over to hug Ifan and kiss his cheek, crooning as he felt his friend's sickness. "He is sure it's just those back teeth but I don't know. It doesn't seem the same temperature for teething."

"He has been a bugger all night too, wouldn't settle and grizzly" John pointed at the blonde mop of curls disappearing under the covers, "Maybe they both have whatever it is. He didn't want his breakfast either, made snowmen with his porridge. Chrys was not best amused."

Ianto snorted at the image and then slid from the bed. He was fully clothes and in socks so he slid on some slippers as he was now happy to leave the two boys together in their own company and they moved to the kitchen where Jack was sitting reading the paper. Jack looked over the black frames glasses perched on his nose, "They OK?"

"John was saying that monkey is grumpy too, maybe they both have it" Ianto said as he leaned over to kiss Jack and then start the coffee as John pulled out a chair and collapsed into it. Jack looked back at the paper and frowned.

"Have you had mumps?" he asked.

"Yes" Ianto replied absently, then froze "Why?"

"An outbreak of it apparently, a new strain that some of the ....babe?" Jack watched Ianto move to the sideboard where the Baby Book was and thumbed though it with a soft frown.

"He was immunised" Ianto muttered, then he stared at the wall, then he picked up the phone, "Owen? Hey. Mumps. He was immunised with the booster and ....huh? Really? Well shit! Damn shit and fuckery. Well, well. Yah, poor wee buggers, this will affect a lot of them. Yeah, ah shit Ton."

Jack dropped the paper as his best boy was mentioned, rising to stare at Ianto who dropped the phone back into it's cradle and frowned at it.

"A new strain, the immunisations are useless" Ianto grumbled, "They apparently work against two trains, this is a third. Shit balls. Unless you have had mumps you are not immune. He is coming out to check but the moment you said it the symptoms made sense."

"Mumps?"

"Yeah. And If Imp has Mumps, the bloody village has mumps."

"Including Ton" Jack said with concern, turning to get his coat and head to the school to check the little man who had clearly been in a sullen mood this morning.

Shit.


	54. another one

"MMR vaccine prevents most, but not all, cases of mumps and complications caused by the disease. People who have received two doses of the MMR vaccine are about nine times less likely to get mumps than unvaccinated people who have the same exposure to mumps virus. However, some people who receive two doses of MMR can still get mumps, especially if they have prolonged, close contact with someone who has the disease. If a vaccinated person does get mumps, they will likely have less severe illness than an unvaccinated person." Owen assured Ianto as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Shit" John sighed as he rubbed his face, "Running about with Dorothy's little girl who is still new from the orphanage probably brought it into the village. So all three have it?"

"You're right. I've looked at those records and think they were for another child, whoever they adopted it was not the kid on paper. Fortunately the younger the better. As an adult you ...ah. John have you had mumps as a child?" Owen asked as he noted the circles under John's eyes and the dishevelled appearance.

"What? Yes. Sure. I think so" he frowned back at Owen, "I don't know."

"Sore balls?"

"Excuse me?" John's eyes widened.

"Mumps. Things swell?" Owen prompted, "Mostly your neck will but you might get sore balls too."

"Oh god" John groaned as he felt tentatively at his throat. "I do have a sore throat."

"Twat" Owen said as he reached out to push his fingers gently against John's jaw line and glands, tutting as he felt what he knew he would find.

"Well?" John asked, "Will I ever play the piano again?"

"Good thing ya have two kids" Owen sniggered, "Also good think we caught it early, go get into the bed and I will make up a cocktail for you, Christ. Ianto, you are sure you really had them?"

"I remember" Ianto nodded as he watched John morosely slide up the hallway to the 'sick bay' and the children hooted as he disappeared around the doorframe, glad to see a Grup coming to cuddle, "Also asked Rhiannon when Walt was a baby and updated my medical history. I have physically had mumps, am now immune. Shit if this new strain is this strong against those immunised, how bad is it for those that don't have any resistance at all?"

"Well, I think John is about to find out" Owen grimaced, "Better have an icepack for his gonads ready."

"I better call Chrys and let her know that...shit. I better check she is OK. Shit" he was slightly panicked now and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Is she preggers again?"

"Hush" Ianto said distractedly "She's not told him yet."

Jack face palmed.


	55. nurse?

The front room was now a hospital room, the large pull out sofas full of sad faces as John cuddled in one with both little boys and Ton lay in the other with his dearest Daddy fussing as Badger settled at his feet.

"This is worrying" Owen said as he sat at the end of one of the beds, "More cases popping up nationwide. It's not like its fatal or anything but those who don't know and let it get too bad face meningitis. Also in adults it can cause sterility."

"Gods, good thing we smelt it out here then" Jack said softly, his hand stroking Ton's hair as he lay across his chest staring morosely at the TV screen.

"Sterile?" John said softly, to nobody in particular, "But I would like another one some day. We caught me early, right?"

"Ice Cream" Ianto said as he entered with a tray, all faces perking up as bowls were offered and the dog sat licking his little scoop with open glee as his master opened his mouth to be fed by his daddy bird.

Ianto made sure everyone was OK and headed to the kitchen where Chrys sat watching though the doorway, her smile soft as she watched John pull the covers over both babies and croon as he checked they were not getting ice-cream everywhere.

"You OK?" Ianto asked and she nodded, her own mumps scare as a little girl now making her unborn baby safe.

"Are you sure you can handle all of them?" she asked as Ianto nodded, "Jack is here and an amazing nurse ya know, loves to fuss. He hates seeing Ton upset, poor little guy doesn't understand about illnesses and things, as innocent as the babies. Hard when he's such a big boy and there is no way I can carry him to the bathroom like Jack is. I mean, he can walk. It's not like he's crippled but he can put in a show when morose. His Daddy's taste for theatre."

"I've noticed" she giggled, "Poor kids. At least they can be sick together. Did you see Harley offer his robot to Ifan for comfort?"

"Yeah" Ianto smiled "Warren is in there somewhere too, I have to dig him out actually."

Ianto rose and went over, digging about and finding the doll which he pulled from the bedding as Ifan whined softly "mine"

"Yes love but you don't want him to get sick do you? Just a baby and all. I will put him to bed for a nap, he will not miss out then" Ianto soothed and Ifan considered then nodded as he snuggled more without the lump in his way now, then Harley hooted and shoved the robot at Ianto.

"Ah, good idea. They can both have a snooze, well done Monkey Man" Ianto crooned as he rescued the hard object between the boys and they could now hug one another freely. Little heads lolling together as they sighed and settled for snoozing.

Jon smiled up at Ianto, "Thanks mate that robot was digging into me."

"Anytime" Ianto replied softly, stroking a swollen cheek, "You snooze too, yeah?"

John closed his eyes, obediently sliding off to sleep as Jack smiled over in the other bed.

Ianto was such a good fusser, the women of the village no doubt about to descend as well as word got around.


	56. stormtroopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack entered the house with the tubs of ice-cream and noticed straight away his Best Boy was not in his bed, nor was the dog. He put the tubs in the fridge and went searching, finding the door to Ianto's Throne Room ajar and Ton's voice softly sliding around the doorframe.

"So ... Princess Leia was stuck and the only way to save her was the Trash Compactor that ejected the waste into the void of space" Ton's voice took on a mystic quality and Jack smiled, imagining little hands sweeping as he spoke and he couldn't resist, pushing the door and peeking around to find Ianto on the loo with Ton on his big boy stool keeping him company as they often did.

Ianto's' eyes rolled and then settled on his husband with soft affection.

"So. Hans and Luke have to save her in the smooosher." Ton had his hands now squishing together with a grimace, "The trick here Tadda love, is not to get smoooshed too."

Ianto loved the way the word Smoosh got the extra long ooooo part and was resisting the urge to giggle which would mean a reprimand for not getting into the spirit of the exercise, able to say calmly, "Right."

"So ... the Death Star. Right" Ton shifted and made eye contact with Ianto, "Imagine Tadda. Imagine that hole part with the little sharp teeth that all fit together, it sort of swings as it opened and the hole gets big. Right? (Insert Tadda nod here) So imagine your bum doing that."

"It has teeth?" Jack said with mock horror, "Darling. I am so glad you are too young to know how dangerous that kind of talk is."

"Dad if you are not helping then you are part of the problem!" Ton growled, his hand flapping back at him to shut up, "Now help by making smoooshing noises or something for the love of froggies and kittens."

Ianto bit his lip as his eyes danced with mirth, Jack shrugging and then making swishing wave noises that had Ton clasping theatrically ay his head, "Oh Dadda. Just .... Just stand there and look festive."

"Festive?" Ianto choked as Jack blinked and then shrugged again.

"Right. Tadda, is your bum hatch ready to open?" Ton demanded.

"Yes Captain Toninator" Ianto said with wide eyes, "I feel it...my smooosher is activating. Thank the stars you were here to evacuate my dumping grounds."

"Good, good" Ton rose and hitched up his saggy pants like a boss, "I am gonna go help Badger. He needs a time out after all that scratching."

Jack watched the door close before slapping a hand over his mouth to smother the laugher that was bubbling up, Ton bound to hear him in the hallway otherwise.

"Glad you find it funny, I just came in here to hide for a while thinking he was asleep" Ianto glared as Jack sniggered.

"Aw honey, it's OK" Jack crooned, "You are far too pretty to be a storm trooper."

Ianto glared, then snorted as he slapped a hand over his own mouth as well.

Both men knew they could never watch the movie scene with their son again, the urge to howl with laughter would be far too much.

"Oh Cariad?" Ianto said and Jack looked up from his boots with a grin, "Nice smooshing noises."

"Smooooooooshing excuse me!" Jack slapped at him as they finally gave in, their laughter soft as Ton roared in the distance that Badge was digging another hole and he found ice-cream in the fridge.


	57. mushy

"How old are you again?" John asked as he licked his spoon and nodded for more. "You put it in the fridge not the freezer after the slow walk home from Manny's?"

"Look, it was an easy mistake, I was preoccupied" Jack pouted as he nodded for more as well, the bowls getting refilled calmly by a silent husband, the occasional snort the only indicator Jack was not in trouble for this one.

Seems he still has some markers from the trip to save him from a bollocking.

"Please?" Imp used his best word accompanied by his widest eyes to ensure Taddy did another round with him and Harley who gave the normal hoot of glee before a little pout for a kiss. Ianto complied with both requests and then smiled as he asked if they required anything else.

"Spinkilies" Monkey said as he stared into his bowl of melted ice-cream, "Shiny ones."

Ianto stood and processed as Imp looked at his best friend with something akin to total lunacy then he pointed his spoon at his Tadda, "Yeah!"

"Sprinkles" Ianto finally said as he turned to the kitchen cupboard and hunted for the boy ones, Babs still more than savage if anyone got her pink love heart ones her beloved uncle Idris got her.

"Yummy, ta" Monkey said with his words also in play, pleasing his uncle as he knew it might get another round if they didn't explode from the amount of ice-cream they had already consumed. Ianto ruffled hair and went back to sit at the table as Ton yanked at the container and tipped it to watch the melted ice-cream burble into his plate like a thick custard.

"The chocolate one is mostly still solid Tiger" Jack offered with a pensive look that had Ianto sighing and leaning over to see that about half floated still intact in the container of now thickshake. He looked at his husband and then copied Ton, dragging the entire thing into his space and Jack gaped as Ianto spooned out a liberal amount and shoved it in his mouth.

"Babe? Not all of it love" Jack tried to reach for it but Ianto snarled like a wild animal, sliding around the bench seat to sit next to Ton who looked into the tub and made a happy noise as his spoon went in as well. "Ianto love that is too much for a single sitting you know you..."

"Mine" Ianto said defiantly, "Not gonna waste perfectly good mushy ice-cream"

Jack looked to John for help but was shocked to find a small pint tub in the man's lap as he ate from it and John looked up, "What. Dual purpose. Like multitasking. Right?"

Jack looked at the other two tubs still to be consumed as they melted slowly, the fridge obviously not as good as a freezer when it came to keeping ice-cream.

"Well, shit. The fudge is mine!" Jack said as he opened it and gasped with glee as he found the creamy Russian fudge pieces all floating.

OK, so maybe Ianto had something there.


	58. walking into it

OK, so Ianto knew it had been childish but the Harkness-Jones Hospital was getting a bit depressing. Now they were all in food comas including two other children who had slunk in with a shame faced Carl whispering that they smelt ice-cream.

Ianto saw a window of opportunity to fix the sugar rush he was having, knowing that if he checked his sugar levels they would be through the roof so he took a brolly in case of sudden showers and took to the streets, swinging it like a cane as he wandered slowly along the cobbles. He became aware of someone falling into step and glanced at the shoes slapping along, then smiled, "Hey. Carl brought your two through for cuddles. I know mine are not infectious anymore just sooky so it's OK if they wanted ice-cream and cuddles too."

"Oh?" Jarred said with surprise, checking his mobile and seeing a text from Carl to that effect, "She has been whingey but I think it's because she is missing the boys. She will be squished in with them I take it."

"Yes, cute" Ianto nodded, lifting his face to watch the cloud amassing, rain might come after all. "I ate too much ice-cream and need to sweat the sugar out, we need to turn for a circle of the green as well."

They now had another following, quietly keeping step and Ianto slowed his steps more to accommodate an older gait as Mrs Marsh left her front stoop for a turn as well, "Are they any better love?"

"Yes, Owen says they are not contagious now if you want to go fuss, I am ready to smother them with a pillow."

Everyone grinned as they knew he would rather swim in shark infected waters than raise a hand to his babies.

They came to the top of the green, a turnstile and sheep beyond so Ianto turned to go in the other direction and found himself staring at the village committee. Um. Ianto blinked and felt a turn in his gut as he motioned and they all started to walk. He waited and it was old Frankford that broke the stalemate.

"So, that man if yours has the Tonny a lot these days, joined at the hip" he said conversationally and Ianto nodded, wondering what this was about as he watched the others look around at one another.

Finally he looked at Jarred who grimaced and then said "We have a problem with the vote. I don't want to be mayor, I don't think I am ready. I think I need another year or two of training ya know?"

"Oh, Jethro? Retiring already?" Ianto asked the man who was plucking at his cuffs and the portly man nodded.

"I cant get my head around the politics of it, no way I can teach the boy as well not if I don't understand it meself" the man blustered, "Why we were wondering, now the kids seem so settled and you only have the little Imp these days if...ah...¦.another round?"

Ianto stopped walking and stared around at them all with shock, "Wait. Are you asking me to take the chains again?"


	59. thrones

Ianto found Jack in his Throne Room of all places, knowing as he attached a stronger towel rail that it might double for a guide rail to help Ianto stand when his hip was poorly.

"I've just been mugged" Ianto said as he settled on the closed lid of the toilet and Jack sat back to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"A gun this time? Or gladioli at ten paces because you seem rather unscathed" Jack said softly, "Don't tell me, they took one of the kids? Damn. Liked those things."

Ianto snorted and reached out to stroke Jack's hair in that affectionate way Jack liked so much as he answered, "No. Jarred was in on it, a co-conspirator with the rest of the committee."

Jack's grin slid, "Committee? Village thugs?"

"Yes. It was horrifying. My life flashed before my eyes and there was little to write home about" Ianto pouted "But then, there was you. That was nice."

"Ahhh, which bit?" Jack asked as he packed up his tools.

"Well, all of you really but there was a favoured part of you that mentioned more than once" Ianto quipped getting a grin from Jack again, "They want me back as mayor for another term or so."

Jack leaned back against the wall and looked at him hard, "What do you want Tiger?"

"I honestly don't know. At first I panicked and then once I calmed down I wasn't sure" Ianto looked up at Jack, "What do you think Cariad?"

"Well, a few months ago I would beat my chest and demand you think of yourself first blah, blah. I know you are feeling more yourself but I don't want you to overdo things. I worry that you will be crushed again" Jack replied with as much calm as he could, "I would die if they burn you out again."

Ianto smiled as he saw the effort Jack was putting into it, "Jarred wants to learn the ropes, wants to take over in a few. Maybe if I take it with him as my Assistant Mayor, you can have an Assistant Mayor right? He can do most of it, I just mentor him?"

Jack could see the excitement in Ianto's face at the thought of being useful and also knew he was gong a wee bit mad with boredom, the children all a tiny bit micromanaged as a result. Maybe he would ease up on them if he had another project?

"Well, it's your decision and I will stand by whatever you want love" Jack said as he lifted the tool box, "I only want you to be happy."

Ianto rose as well, his kiss telling Jack he had made the right choice.

They both had.


	60. normal is a state of mind anyway

Ianto entered the Mayoral Chambers with a sense of deja-vu, walking past Jarred's desk to the meeting room where the committee were arguing loudly about the potted colour.

"No Mildred" Ianto said loudly as he chose a spare seat, "You know every year you creep them out and wait for the scolding. I swear you must have been a difficult child for your poor mother."

Everyone erupted with delight and order was called, then Ianto was formally asked if he was going to stand for the election.

"Yes" Ianto nodded then watched the place og mad again, before settling.

"I nominate!"

"Second"

"Favour"

"Aye"

Ianto shot his cuffs, then paled as the chains were grabbed from their display case and dumped down on the table.

"Hang on a sec, what about an official and proper voting process?" he spluttered.

"Did it, no one else to stand so no point in a campaign. Unopposed." Vern said happily, "It's a done deal. We just voted, you won. Tada. Welcome back Mister Mayor."

Ianto walked home on a daze and found the children outside playing, laughter in the air as the twins saw him approaching and they ran for him, pulling at the chains slung over his arm. "Prim, careful you don't get them dirty"

Ianto watched Ifan follow his sister wanting a turn and he snorted, looking for his own wee Ifan and finding Imp staring at the TV with his mouth ajar and his bottle leaking calmly into his lap.

"Whatcha watching" Ianto asked expecting to see some children's show but instead he heard David Attenborough droning on about the lifespan of a humming bird and he looked at the TV to see Imp was on the Nature Channel again.

Little guy loves animals so mich.

"Where's Dadda?" he asked softly and Imp grunted, then looked at him with surprise as he obviously hadn't noticed him coming in, he pointed silently at the back door and went back to the show.

Ianto walked out to find the old Mayoral Motor getting a tune up as Jack hummed softly to himself.

"You knew" Ianto scolded, "You knew they were bastards!"

"Our village remember?" Jack said without looking up, "If course I knew the moment you mentioned it that it was already a done deal. Ton, not that cloth love, has grease on it."

"OK Dadda" Ton dropped the cloth he was going to wipe the bodywork with and chose another, holding it out for a nod of satisfaction from his lovely Daddy.

Ianto sat on the back stoop and wondered at the madness if ut all.

And felt that pride he hated so much creeping in. Couldn't help it, he did so much love this place.

The Mayor contemplated life and went inside to do some spuds for tea.


	61. dirty taste

Ianto was weeding a garden and thinking about the trip to town later when a shadow fell over him. He didn't bother looking up, calmly asking. "yes? What is it now love?"

"I was looking for Jarred? I think I have the wrong address" a voice replied that was definitely not one of his children or husband, making Ianto look up into the sun with shock, then stand to look at the man standing politely beside him.

"Sorry about that, thought it was a child wanting something" Ianto apologised with a blush, "They seem to smell when I am content and come demand something."

"Well it is a place to be content in alright" the man laughed, "I've been here all of fifteen minutes and have had a bum squeeze from an old blue rinse biddy, a nice young man in a little green car yelled out that I looked sharp in my shoes and now you call me love."

Ianto blinked, then sniggered, "The blue haired biddy is Millie, she is actually not that old. I think she likes to confuse people and yes, an iron grip that one. The little one in the car is my son, probably travelling to the store along the footpath? There will have been an older child wandering along behind him with a bored expression, Bethy is a good girl to mind him today. The little car is the Froggy Mobile and he is interested in shoes at the moment. Jarred is coming up behind you."

The man swung to watch Jarred approaching, his face open and welcoming, "Stu! Hey there, I see you've arrived then."

"Hey, the firehouse looks great, Carl right?" the man pointed, "He has really settled in then?"

"We both have" he said happily, "Carl and I have two wonderful children, this is the healthiest place in the world to raise them and we love our jobs."

"I hear the Mayor is a bit weird though, like old Mother Hubbard with all the kids and stuff" Stu laughed, Ianto watching Jarred's face pale as his friend made an arse of himself by saying, "Tell me he's at least good looking. Christ, if I have to interview some old letch with little ones on his lap like a paedo I will not be happy. This is a favour, I don't give them lightly."

"I don't' know who you intend photographing but I think you can fuck right off" Ianto said softly, the low tone warning Jarred who grabbed his friend's arm and yanked him back to step between the two men. "Jarred, I suggest you take your friend somewhere else before I show him how a Hoodlum handles being called a Paedophile, yeah?"

"Shit" Jarred yanked his friend towards the town hall, then changed direction as he realised it was Ianto's now as well and shoved him into the firehouse.

Ianto dropped the trowel he had been holding and patted his pocket, removing a small boiled sweet.

That sort of sour taste needed a barley sugar to chase it away.


	62. talk to the hand coz the wrist is pissed

"What the fuck was that!" Jarred roared, his own anger thrumming as Carl looked up from the paperwork he was going over and rose to walk from the office to the vehicle bay where Jarred was steaming at his friend, "You needed this interview, I invited you here so you could do good for your Christmas Spread and instead of being professional you act like a fucking idiot!"

His friend was staring at him dumbly, then he saw who had followed Carl out of the office and paled a considerable amount more as Babs and Bethy emerged. Bethy still had the bag of lollies Manny had given her as she had left Ton with Jack.

"Uncle Jar?" Babs said softly, "What's wrong?"

"This Twatbrain just insulted the Mayor of the village by asking if he is a paedophile and your Tad was standing right there beside him."

Babs stared at the man who was gaping at the pretty blonde who was so recognisable with her hair still up from the taping earlier that day. Babs stared back and then sniggered, "Don't tell me. Tad was weeding the garden in the main road again?"

"Yes" the man whispered "Shit, you're Babs Harkness-Jones."

"And you are toast if Taddy heard you" she sighed, "One of the worst things to do is accuse him of hurting one of us. That and kicking a cat might get you the same level of violence. I take it he was too shocked to take a swing?"

"It was one of those foot-in-mouth things" Jarred said, then cursed as Ianto entered the bay and looked at the man.

"Hello, I am Doctor Ianto Harkness-Jones, Mayor and child procurer" Ianto said calmly extending his hand and Jarred's friend groaned softly as Babs started to laugh.

"Good one Taddy, yes a procurer of children I would agree with that" she kissed his cheek and called out to Bethy, "Come on Wifey, let's go see if Ton and Dad got that sign to work at Manny's."

Bethy eyeballed the man behind Ianto's back and then followed her love, Ianto still smiling softly, "I know who you are, I have seen your work. I loved the piece you did on the art gallery in town but I am afraid that if you have come for some sort of portrait you are out of luck. I simply do not have time."

"Kent would like to do a piece on you, the mayor returning kind of thing" Jarred said with a grimace as he knew Kent had muddied the waters.

"No Jarred, you know I don't do interviews anymore." Ianto said sternly, "You should do one, after all you are the first Assistant Mayor this place has ever had. Deputy yes, Assistant no. Maybe it would be interesting to explain that you are Mayor in training."

Ianto walked off and Jarred glared at Kent who now really hated his gaff.

The Harkness-Jones family would have been gold.

Now all he had was ash.

What a way to burn yourself.


	63. chilly

"Ah, mister Mayor!" a voice called and Ianto turned from the sink to find a couple of committee members bustling in, their hands wringing with the cold so he immediately poured fresh coffee and grabbed the plate of biscuits.

"Clancy, you will get chilblains getting about without gloves with this cold" Ianto scolded as he settled, "You know this autumn is bitter."

"We are here about the Christmas Parade" Clancy said happily, "We want to start getting ready early this year, we would like to reintroduce the sleigh rides. Your horses would be perfect and I know young Babs would agree to that, right?"

"Well she and Bethy are talking about the Christmas Parade. I would suggest you talk to Jack as I think he said something about told Mister Hedges and his old cart. If you want him to paint it up the time to ask is now before he finds another wee jobbie as Ton calls them."

"Speaking of Ton, what a lovely boy" Jan gushed, "That little car zips along the pavement and he never bumps anyone. So sweet, always waving out."

"Yes, I think he would be happy to be in the parade this year too, maybe me and the Mayoral Motor. Babs can get Walter to drive one of her Heck machines?" Ianto wondered, "Fen is going to be home soâ€¦ we will have him to drive one of the classic cars too."

"Oh lovely, Jack will no doubt drive the convertible, the twins in that?"

"Prim and Ife do love the convertible, I swear people think we adopted extras or something" Ianto sighed, "I do seem to be a baby magnet"

"Not going to the cabins until the new year?" Clancy asked and Ianto nodded happily.

"The forecast is for a lot of snow and Babs if worried about the horses, which is a real problem as we don't have a barn out there by the lake for them yet so we are hoping that the New Year will be a better choice as the major weather system will have passed then."

"I don't suppose the kids would be into joining the carolling this year?" Jan asked hopefully and Ianto shook his he sadly.

"Unfortunately they have to save their voices, in the new year they are invited to do the New Year show in London. It's after that we head out to the cabins. They will be singing a couple of numbers and don't' want to muck it up, their first Royal Performance. Babs is bricking it" Ianto said proudly, "I am beside meself too just quietly."

"Oh how lovely, I must set my recorder then" Jan sighed happily, like most in the village the children were hers too.


	64. Butt warming ninjas

"But I don't want to get dressed" Ton was arguing with Jack again and Ianto watched out the corner of his eye as he made the lunch for their Best Boy's school day. This was a new concept, something Ton had picked up at school with the interactions with other children and Ianto found it curious that he never employed the Harkness reasoning with him, like he knew Jack wa the one responsible for the weird thought processes he was subjected to, the Harkness side and it's illogical ways that were clearly not Jones in any way shape or form.

This is why he was now using it to slow the morning down, something making him lax to leave for school. Ianto knew he would either get him to tell him the problem or remind him of why he wanted to go. Jack however never perfected this and was still subject to confusion when faced with a Harkness Thought. At times like these, they were mirrors with matching blue eyes flashing for dominance and in those moments Ianto saw Jack in their son so clearly that the rush of affection was raw. How Gray and Rhiannon would have laughed at the two of them, standing there with matching hands on hips and chins jutting in unison like some weird interpretive dance.

"Ton, you have to. It's cold out there and it's a responsible thing to do to get clothes on" Jack replied, Ton glaring at him. "Your tackle might scare old Millie's hair white again."

"Well, you make me every day, did you know that? EVERY DAY!" Ton emphasised his point with a finger point, "Responsible is a sucky word."

"Can't argue there" Ianto muttered as he placed the lid on the lunchbox and turned to watch Jack struggle with Ton's hat.

"Ton?" Jack said calmly, "Where are you shoes? I put them on you five seconds ago."

"Ninjas" Ton said with that chin jut that told everyone in the room it could not be argued.

"Well I never saw any ninjas in here" Jack replied, his own chin jut emphasising his point.

Ton stared at him as he tried to find a comeback, then he snorted, "Well duh. They _are_ ninjas!"

Jack blinked.

"Can't argue there" Ianto repeated as he lifted the school bag and looked into it, sighing again as he saw the socks he had been looking for in the wash.

"Ton, your coat is on upside down" Jack pointed out as he looked for the shoes.

"Is not" Ton was stubborn today, his frown intense.

"Really?" Jack said as he sat back in his heels, "Pray tell, is the hood supposed to cover your butt?"

"It feels the cold too ya know!" Ton muttered as he folded his arms.

Ianto looked under a chair for the shoes as he knew Jack was now incapable of such a thing when Ton was clearly hypnotising him with his logic talk again.

"Your Butt?"

"Yeah, look" Ton proceeded to pull the hood around his behind and look at his father with triumph as Jack watched then started to snort softly.

"Well, it would solve the dilemma of a wet butt in the snow I guess" he conceded and Ton looked at him with satisfaction, glad he had understood the interesting idea he had formed. Not everyone got Ton ya know and it was maddening.

"Shoes" Ianto said as he retrieved them and Ton sighed.

"They don't pay me enough for this shit" he muttered as he held out a foot and Ianto blinked as he heard Owen coming from the child, Jack unable to help it as he collapsed into a chair and screamed into the cushion with frustration.

Ianto kissed his son lovingly and whispered "You are so lovely, did you know that?"

Finally Ton smiled.


	65. A whinging Grup

"But he is getting worse" Jack huffed.

Because you are going back at him" Ianto replied as he placed their coffee cups on the table, "Cariad, he is testing you. He sees the other children act up, play up, scream and openly defy their parents. Of course he is going to try it to see what it is. We have to remain calm and let him know that is not how we interact. He will stop."

"But everything is an argument" Jack sighed.

"Try a different sentence" Ianto offered, "When he keeps saying no to something you are saying, simply say something else. Put him on the back foot. If he refuses to put his hat on tell him he might need a scarf. If he tells you he will not carry his school bag tell him you need to buy more nails. Change it, stop him. Stop the train of thought, reset him."

"School is such a big thing for him, he loves it there and he loves River but I swear to the Gods, he comes home such a little shit some days" Jack slumped in the chair, "Yesterday he told me he isn't' gong to wear green anymore because it's snot."

"Then you should had sighed and said you would sell the froggy mobile then" Ianto was getting annoyed now, "You mustn't give in. You are bigger, stronger and the Grup. Not him, stop giving him the power. He changes direction and goes to Manny's when you want to go home. You let him and he gets lollies, walks home happily. Sure you got what you want in the end but on his terms. Say no. Tell Manny there are no lollies today because Ton forgot he had tea waiting. Ton will not like it, but that was your choice not his. Say that after tea you will come down for some lilies instead, Ton still gets them but on your terms then. He might leer up at you, you might have tears and tantrums before he lets it go but you need to stop giving in. He is testing you."

"Why he doesn't with you" Jack realised, "He knows you will just stop him before he can get going."

"Yes, you let him gain speed, momentum until he can't stop himself either" Ianto smiled, "Cariad, this is not something you are doing wrong, it is how kids are. You are doing great."

"How the hell did we survive the other three? You did all of this and I never saw." Jack flopped back, "And wee Impy yet to show teeth. Gods."

"I know" Ianto crooned, "Blowjobs help."

"Yeash?"

"yeash" Ianto replied in the same silly voice and Jack snorted softly as he let go of his anger. Ianto was right, kids push. It's their nature to push.

He had to start sticking up for himself.


	66. invite to hell

Ianto was sitting by the pool as the cleaner Bot slowly buzzed about. With Christmas fast approaching it needed to be covered over until spring or it would freeze over and although the idea appealed to the kids who really wanted to ice skate on it Ianto knew the cracked tiles might not be as much fun come the thaw.

Grub was patrolling the perimeter looking like his Mama, a proud dog with his thin whip like tail held high instead of cutting someone off at the knees like it sometimes did when he was excited. He had matured into a lively fella who was now serious about people control. Ianto watched the dog freeze and suddenly explode with glee, racing across the yard were Prim was coming through the garden gates.

Ianto waved and she smiled, waving back as she plodded towards him with something in her hand and a helicopter dog, "Hi Uncle."

"Hello darling, a quick squeeze?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned, theatrically flopping into his arms like a heroine swooning as he snatched her up and then she shrieked as he ticked her and called her a horrible child, his kisses gentle as they rained on her face. She hugged his head for a while then they both released and she stood giggling softly as she offered the bit of paper.

"Oh dear, your mother is wanting a dinner party?" Ianto looked over his glasses at the child who grimaced back, "Have you seen any ingredients?"

"A book on diabetic cooking and another one on Christmas deserts" she replied, "I think she is looking for a signature dish for the Christmas meal with you guys staying this year and inviting us to the table."

"Oh gods, is it too late to change our minds?" he sighed and she giggled as she hugged him and headed back, his smile soft as he watched her re-enter the gate with Grub getting his loving pat.

Grub danced for a bit as he loved that one and then he went back to the patrol swagger of a super dog. Ianto looked down at the invitation and sighed again, their decision to go to the cabins in the New Year partly due to the Mayoral Role in the Christmas Parade.

Then he felt foolish. Each year they escaped and although he had offered to arrange another manager Conner and Em hadn't come with them. Maybe in the New Year he could convince them this year was the year to have a holiday with them.

Ianto watched the cleaner hum some more and then took a deep breath to steel himself for the look of doom, heading in to tell Jack Em was cooking something new for them to sample.

Gods, for a wonderful mama she was a shitty cook.


	67. nope

Ianto was right, it was a fiasco. The only saving grace was Chrys getting sick half way through and he rose with her from the table, "No, no John. You stay and enjoy the company, I can stay with Chrys. Plum pudding to follow so I smell."

They both shot from the cottage and back to her place giggling like naughty children, "Oh god. Who told her to dip Brussels sprouts in molasses?"

"Oh gods" Ianto choked, "I was never so happy to have diabetes in my LIFE!"

"I don't get it, she's such a lovely person, how can she be such a bad cook?" Chris sighed as she settled in her living room and Ianto stoked the fire, "I mean...you can do it all. Sometimes I wonder what my great Achilles is. Probably my fear of spiders. What about you? Ianto? Is there anything you can't do?"

"I can't turn shit into a chocolate cake ma'am" Ianto said with wide eyes, then they started laughing again.

"Oh gods, don't" Chrys screamed with mirth, "I will have to pee!"

They giggled as they watched the first of the snow fall, "Look at that, gonna be a white Christmas I bet"

"Jack will be pleased, he found that old sled and if the Mayoral Motor is revved up we might have us a convoy" Ianto said with a straight face, "Ten four Rubber Ducky."

Chrys roared with mirth again, slapping at him and then she looked towards the other cottage, "Are you sure they will be OK? Not too cowardly leaving them behind like that?"

"Look, those kids survived Jack's Super Curry that night, although I am so glad I begged off with my irritable bowel, the image of Ton sitting in the dog's dish to cool his arse will stay with me forever" Ianto said with that same serious face, "I am also calling to mind that time John tried doing those savoury sausages with all that cheese and onion... the smell lingers too."

"Oh god, my stomach is not enjoying that memory" Chrys sighed, "I guess we all have something we are not good at."

"Letting go" Ianto finally said softly, "I can never let go."

Chrys smiled softly as she reached across and took his hand, "Good."


	68. storage

"But not too crazy" Jack repeated as he watched Ianto hunt through the storage shed.

"Jack, there are so many things in here Imp had grown out of and Monkey. We both know Imp was my last wee miracle so let's just put an end to this wretched hording and give a little." Ianto replied from inside a box.

"But Chrys needs all this for bumpy right?" Jack pouted as he held up a teddy by a foot and Ianto laughed softly.

"Cariad, stop it. We know she already has more than will fit in a nursery, the village is going crazy with the thought of another wee mental thing running about and her baby shower will supply her with more. No, it is Christmas coming up and we need to give a little, come on look at this shit. What the hell do we need two spare toasters in here for? We have one in the house, one in each chalet as well as four brand new ones still in their boxes in the chalet storage shed. Where the hell did this red one come from anyway? I don't have red in this kitchen" Ianto held it up by its chord like it was a large bloated rat and Jack squealed as he snatched at it.

"Red! There you are, I thought I lost you, yes I did, ah yes I did" he crooned as he stroked it and Ianto sighed as he realised his husband was going to buck the idea of any shrinkage happening so he resumed hunting through boxes for things that could go in the Good Will Christmas Sale.

"What the hell?" Ianto held up something wrapped in green paper and held together with a tie he had been searching for for about three years or more, having been sure Jack had damaged it.

"Well, ya got me there. Never seen it before" Jack shrugged so Ianto carefully unwrapped it and started to laugh, bending over as he placed the package down and roared with mirth some more.

"What I it?" Jack demanded, peeking in and he frowned . "What the hell is it?"

"Ton's afro wig" Ianto spluttered with glee, "remember he wanted hair like Walter that time? It's his wig. Ah shit, what the hell did he wrap it up for?"

Jack sniggered as he poked at it and then he seized it, adding it to his box of keeps.

"Cariad, he has forgotten he even had one!" Ianto scolded and Jack shook his head like a petulant child.

"Sentimental value" he said firmly and Ianto rolled his eyes as he casually slipped some t-shirts into the giveaway box. He knew someone would find them funny and no doubt recognise who they were from as "I'm with stupid" and "I'm Stupid" sort or summed it up.

"Well, look at that. Babs lost this...silly bugger she put this in here to come back from the cabin that year and it was the wrong box" Ianto muttered as he pulled her tiara from the Christmas wraps.

Jack made a noise of interest as he snagged the t-shirts into his box.

They were classics those.


	69. Moving on

"So...Christmas here, we have the parade, the cool Christmas day and then more celebrations on boxing day, then we head to the cabins for New Years where there will have a bonfire even if it's snowing" Babs was saying to Bethy who nodded happily and looked gratefully at her parents who had agreed this year she could go.

The twins had been put out but reminded that they had a school friend having a New Year Party they were invited to so they relented and even though Christmas was still in the preparations it was nice to see them engaging.

"Be the first one without John and Chrys" Jack said softly, "Are you OK with that love?"

"Of course, she will be in no mood to travel all that way with the heathens. Besides, their last Christmas as a little family of three. Monkey deserves some extra fussing before he has to learn to share his mama." Ianto smiled, "I am glad we miss the New Year Madness here and in the city. The lake will be perfect, all serene and shit. Might even do some more on my book."

"Did Walter sleep out with Fen again?" Jack asked in a whisper, his eyes sliding to the back door like they might catch him and Ianto snorted.

"It's not what you think, they love one another as friends and brothers. Not that way. Walter might be bi-curious but Fen is definitely a lady's man. He asked me about condoms and stuff, you know...how women like them?" Ianto hissed, "He wanted to know that he wasn't embarrassing her by fumbling about with one. I got him some books and directed him to some secure web sites that show educational stuff."

"Porn" Jack said with wide eyes, "You gave our son porn."

"Don't be silly" Ianto huffed, "He knew most of the sites already."

"Hetro"

"Yes, I mentioned a few gay ones and he politely didn't write them down. He doesn't want that image when he looks at us I guess. Sweet. No, he likes the ladies. Long hair and big eyes" Ianto smiled "The boys like bunking in. that's all. Remember when Walter would sleep with him when he first came to us so sad and broken? Walter and Fen have always enjoyed closeness. Nothing sexual in it."

"Where's Imp?"

"Idris stole him from right under my nose, just walked in and scooped him up then wandered off. Took the twins too. Some kiddie movie Neve wanted to see with her friends" Ianto smiled, "Don't' worry. Gene was driving."

"OK"

Ianto smiled as he watched Jack wander off in search of Ton, marvelling in the fact they had such a wonderful family. He thought back to those first few years all alone and lonely, just him and Water against the world and he sent Lisa a thank you for all she had given them.

For angels do wonderful things.

.

.

.

.

So ends this section, next one under way soon and a Christmas special too.


End file.
